Only Fuse with You
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, MILD VOILENCE AND SEXUEL THEMES. Peridot is sorry for what she did to Lapis and eventrally Lapis gives in to Peridot but their new love for each other is in danger. Someone wants Peridot dead. COVER BY: FraanCabrera. (Peridot x Lapis)
1. Chapter 1

**Only Fuse with You.**

 **A FEW NOTES: Possible spoilers alerts! The baseball game episode doesn't exist, for this story to work I had to remove it, the reason being is because I want Lapis to still be angry with Peridot. You'll understand when you read it.**

 **This is a FanFiction, so anything goes.**

 **I like to write in scrip form, but only for the dialog though. Don't like it, then tough!**

 **I do not own the characters.**

 **Some characters might be OOC or OTT. So don't moan, the whole point of FanFiction is so you can control the characters to do what you want them to do…that's the beauty.**

 **I'm still new to Steven Universe and thought I'd attempt to do a story. I find Peridot very interesting and I would love to see her fuse with Lapis, though I won't be to upset if this doesn't happen. If I've missed out vital information or I've gone wrong somewhere then…whoops, oh well. Anyway…let's get on with the story.**

Lapis flicks the ruby spacecraft at first with her water powers, almost toying with it and with no hesitation, plays with it like a basketball and slam dunks the craft into the ground…Steven and Peridot watch in awe as Lapis picks it up with her giant watered hand and sends the red space craft back to where it came from by chucking it with some force. All Peridot and Steven was just watch, amazed with how Lapis handled the situation. Peridot slowly walked up to Lapis, eyes adverting away…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Almost shy_ ) Thank you, Lapis…

 **LAPIS:** Hmph. I didn't do it for you! ( _Turns around and stares angrily at Peridot_ ) I did it for Steven.

 **STEVEN:** For me?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles_ ) Yes, Steven.

 **STEVEN:** Why…?

 **LAPIS:** Because it's not fair on you! ( _Points at Peridot_ ) That's all she does, causes more problems on to others. I didn't want those Rubies causing you grief, Steven…maybe we should've just left them to it and let them take her away!

 **PERIDOT:** Then why didn't you?

 **LAPIS:** You see, you don't listen! I said so it wouldn't cause grief for Steven!

 **STEVEN:** I would've protected her anyway!

 **LAPIS:** Why?

 **STEVEN:** I've told you, she's changed!

 **LAPIS:** ( _Grits her teeth_ ) She'll…never…change!

 **PERIDOT:** But…b-but I…

 **LAPIS:** Why don't you go back to that piece of shit barn…where you belong…because that's all you are to me…a heartless piece of SHIT!

The words echoed through to Peridot, who felt drained by those words, she looked down at the floor and sighed sadly, nodded and walked away back to the barn. Steven watched sadly as Peridot walked away…Lapis didn't care, she folded her arms and turned her back. Steven wasn't sure what to say…he's tried his best between the two but it was getting harder and harder, especially as Lapis was stubborn and was never going to break away her hatred of Peridot.

Peridot, meanwhile saw the broken tape recorder on the floor that Lapis squeezed and destroyed…Peridot picked it up and just looked at it, as if it were a dead puppy…her eyes started to well up, she closed her eyes and the tears slowly dripped down her green cheeks…she then continued her way back to the barn.

Steven watched it all.

 **STEVEN:** Lapis…

 **LAPIS:** No! Don't! There is nothing you can say to convince me to trust her…what she did to me was…unforgivable.

 **STEVEN:** I know…but she's trying to say she's sorry, Lapis, she really is trying…but she's not that person you knew, she's changed, she really has. If you could just…give her a chance…

 **LAPIS:** Do you have any idea what I've been through?

 **STEVEN:** Yeah, I do! And you know what…?

 **LAPIS:** What?

 **STEVEN:** You put it away…and start fresh!

Lapis looks over to Peridot, who was sitting on the wooden floor in the barn, trying to fix the remote…but then gives up and chucks it to one side in frustration. Lapis rolls her eyes and sighs…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Sighs_ ) I'll…talk to her.

 **STEVEN:** YEAH!

 **LAPIS:** But…only when I'm ready, it's…gonna be hard…to forget what she did to me…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles_ ) I know she's sorry…she wants to forget too.

Meanwhile, Peridot was sobbing…her head in her knees. So many attempts to befriend Lapis had all ended up failing…and now her own tape recorder was in bits, even as a technician the tape recorder was unfixable. Steven entered the barn to check on her…

 **STEVEN:** Peridot…?

 **PERIDOT:** Oh! ( _Quickly wipes away the tears_ )

 **STEVEN:** Were you…crying?

 **PERIDOT:** No! Just…this…stupid Earth dust, it gets everywhere.

 **STEVEN:** It's okay to be upset you know.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs_ ) I…I know…

 **STEVEN:** It's…gonna take a while for Lapis to…talk.

 **PERIDOT:** She hates me!

 **STEVEN:** Only the old you, once she gets to know the new you better, I'm sure it'll work out…

 **PERIDOT:** I hope so. ( _Long pause_ ) She's beautiful…isn't she…

 **STEVEN:** Oh, uh…yeah, I suppose.

 **PERIDOT:** I've never seen someone so…beautiful before.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles_ ) Peridot…do you like-like her…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushes_ ) Ugh, no! Well…um…m-maybe…

 **STEVEN:** Awwww!

 **PERIDOT:** What does it matter anyway? She's…pretty and I'm just…just green…and…basic…

 **STEVEN:** Don't be too hard on yourself!

 **PERIDOT:** I've done dangerous mission…nearly put my life in danger and sacrificed others but the only thing that scares me is…f-fusions…

 **STEVEN:** Why…?

 **PERIDOT:** It's just the thought of it…

 **STEVEN:** Ah, it's not all that bad.

 **PERIDOT:** Yes, I've heard you've fused but…it's…i-it just…oh, I don't know…

 **STEVEN:** Didn't you nearly fuse with Garnet?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushes_ ) How the hell did you know that?

 **STEVEN:** She told me. ( _Peridot grumbles_ ) Well, it was to help you understand…

 **PERIDOT:** For Garnet's point of view, yes…but…

 **STEVEN:** Then why didn't you go through with it…

 **PERIDOT:** I…I've never fused with anyone before and this…was going to be my first time and I guess I wanted it to be special, being with someone I lov-( _Ahem_ ) respect…and so in the last second…I…I thought of Lapis, once she was in my thoughts, I just…couldn't go through with it, I couldn't do it.

 **STEVEN:** Wow…you…really do like Lapis, huh…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nods_ ) I do. I…felt bad when I interrogated her but I was just…following orders, I didn't mean to ( _Starts to go teary-eyed_ )…I didn't mean to…( _Breaks down. Steven comforts her after a few long seconds of crying_ ) And then…when she turned up here, I just couldn't believe my luck…this was my chance to make amends. ( _Sighs_ ) Even that didn't work out…

 **STEVEN:** Peridot, she'll come around. It'll take time but…she will come around. ( _Peridot smiles weakly_ ) Telling her what you've told me would help…don't be afraid to tell her how you feel. She'll like that…

 **PERIDOT:** Huh, it'll sound stupid coming from me…

 **STEVEN:** No, it won't.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Looks up through the hole in the barn roof, looking at the clear sky_ ) I…I want her to be my first…

Steven smiles and gently rubs Peridots shoulder…he to then looks up at the sky.

 **STEVEN:** Give it time, Peridot. Give it time…

 **NOTES: Not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully sometime next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Fuse with You.**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing.**

Light was blinding Peridot, she held her arm across her eyes to shield the light, by this time she could tell it was the suns doing. She briefly looked around her surroundings not remembering how she got here…as the beam from the sun was slightly dying down, she could see that she found herself on a grassy hill…and nothing more but clear blue skies, she took her time to appreciate the nature and natural causes the planet made…the blue skies then quickly reminded her of Lapis. Peridot sighed…and decided to carry on walking, though she didn't know where.

Soon, she could hear the sound of waves and chirpings of seagulls…it didn't take her long to realize she was near a beach of some sort, though the surrounds weren't that familiar to her…it seemed like she was far from home…or at least the barn she called home. Had it not been a beautiful scenery she would've panicked…but this seemed like a time to clear her head, though the thought of how she actually got here would also pop up in her head. She shrugged and carried on…

Within a few minutes she could see a figure standing in front of her but a little way off, maybe a twenty or so feet. The figure was standing at the cliffs edge and the wind blowing what looked like a dress of some sort…she didn't really know, the figure was nothing more than a shadow and Peridot decided to get a closer look. As she got nearer, it was becoming a little more clear…she gasped silently as she recognized the this person in front of her…it was Lapis.

No doubt about it, it really was Lapis. Peridot could recognized that beautiful blue colour from anywhere. Her dress was slightly darker than her body but still pretty to look at, not to mention the gem on her back that somehow shined even in the shadows blocked from the sun. Peridot felt a cramp in her stomach and started to shake…it was almost a tease with Peridot that Lapis wore a bikini-like top and long skirt…but Peridot had to get those thoughts out of her mind…was Lapis still angry with her? Peridot didn't like to be rejected but could understand Lapis's anger…if only she could have the chance to say sorry…maybe this was the perfect time to do it…

Peridot took a deep breath and called out Lapis's name.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis…?

Lapis didn't respond, it was a loud enough call…but Peridot figured she'd try again. Lapis just stood there in silence.

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…L-Lapis…? ( _No acknowledgment_ ) Lapis…? ( _Again, no response_ ) What are you doing here?

It got to the point where Peridot was losing a little bit of patience, being ignored wasn't really something she could handle so easily…but this was Lapis, someone who Peridot just wants to be friends with…and yet, wants more…but it was too early to bring out her feelings for Lapis…it was just important to get over this stage of resentment that Lapis had for Peridot. Peridot decided to walk slowly forward towards Lapis…and then stood by her. Peridot was near the edge also…and the height almost made her nauseous, mainly because she didn't have her limb enhancers, to stop her from ever falling…but tried not to show this in front of Lapis. Peridot took a quick glance at Lapis…who was just staring down at the razor sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff and the waves smacking against them. Peridot couldn't help but admire the beauty in Lapis face…though her face was of sadness…it seemed to glow. Peridot sighed…as it seemed Lapis didn't notice Peridot standing next to her.

Peridot couldn't think of anything to say but then was caught out by Lapis speaking first.

 **LAPIS:** Some gems…were created on this planet. Did you know that…?

Peridot took this question in, it wasn't filled with hate or any anger towards her so took this opportunity to take advantage of this mood…and perhaps actually talk for once.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes, I did…

 **LAPIS:** Gems like us but…with no life. They were made naturally from the sources of this planet and then... made to be valuable.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Plays along_ ) I knew that too.

 **LAPIS:** Valuable to humans. ( _Peridot just nods again_ ) And…how valuable was I to you, Peridot?

 **PERIDOT:** Um…

 **LAPIS:** How valuable was I?

 **PERIDOT:** I'm…I'm not sure…w-what you-

 **LAPIS:** ( _Interrupts_ ) HOW VALUABLE WAS I? WAS I USEFUL TO YOU? ALL THE IMFORMATION YOU FORCED OUT OF ME, WAS I FUCKING WORTH IT? DID YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT?

 **PERIDOT:** L-Lapis, please…I…I…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Slowly forming tears_ ) Like everyone else you used me…you made me trust you and then you…u-used me!

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis, I'm…I'm sorry, I…I don't want this, I don't want this past that happen to us, I want it gone! I…I just want us…t-to be friends…I want us to start anew…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Grits her teeth_ ) We'll…never be friends…

 **PERIDOT:** Oh, Lapis, please don't say that…there…t-there must be a way we can, oh I dunno…( _Sighs_ ) Just what do you want me to do? How…can I make it up to you…?

 **LAPIS:** You can't! ( _Starts to cry_ ) You hurt me…

 **PERIDOT:** I know, I know and I wish I can take it back!

 **LAPIS:** Wishes don't come true…

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis…I…

 **LAPIS:** It's too late, Peridot! You've cause me so much pain…how do you expect me to be friends with YOU! ( _Peridot backs off_ ) I hate you…I…hate…you! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!

 **PERIDOT:** Oh Lapis…p-please don't say that…p-please…

 **LAPIS:** JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Peridot wanted to say something back…but Lapis words were enough to convince that they could never be…together, no second chances. Peridot sniffs and wipes a tear away from her eyes…she turns around and starts to walk away.

 **LAPIS:** Why would anyone love you…? ( _Peridot stopped as Lapis spoke_ ) How could anyone love a gem like you? Why would anyone want to fuse with an ugly green gem…?

 **PERIDOT:** I'm…n-not ugly…am I?

 **LAPIS:** Disgusting, green puke! No one will fuse with you…no one will love you back. You'll be alone forever…( _Starts to chuckle_ ) And that's what you deserve! Being alone!

 **PERIDOT:** Why…a-are you saying these things…?

 **LAPIS:** God, you don't listen, do you? It's what YOU DESERVE! You…will die alone and when that happens, I'll be there…to spit on you!

 **PERIDOT:** Wait…w-wait, this isn't you talking, Lapis!

 **LAPIS:** You…created my hatred!

 **PERIDOT:** No, I was…I was following orders, just orders!

 **LAPIS:** What does it matter now…my hatred and pain won't go away.

She then spreads her arms out and takes in the wind blowing around her.

 **LAPIS:** I won't be needing to fly anymore…

Lapis then leaned forward as gravity started to pull her down. Peridot screamed seeing Lapis fall, and jumped towards the edge as quick as she could…and just in time, grabbed one of Lapis's hands…more to Lapis frustration.

 **LAPIS:** GET OFF ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS PAIN! LET ME DIE!

 **PERIDOT:** NO! No…I…I can't let you…

 **LAPIS:** Why can't you just let me have this freedom!

 **PERIDOT:** Because…because I…( _Sighs frustratingly_ ) Shit! It's because…I love you! ( _Lapis eyes widen_ ) There, I said it! I love you…and…if you die…I don't know what I'll do…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles_ ) Then you can suffer like I did…

Lapis then makes water appear behind her back and splashes it over her own arm that Peridot was holding on to, the water then became a jelly…then quickly forming ice.

 **LAPIS:** I've nowhere to go and I'll be damned if I'm living on this planet…WITH YOU!

With great force, Lapis snapped her arm where the ice had formed and gravity once again down her down. Peridot looked in horror, holding Lapis's broken arm watching Lapis fall to her death…land on the sharp rocks, the face impacting first, and cracked and then smashing into pieces. All Peridot could do was scream…

Just then…

Peridot shot up…still screaming…it took her a while to recognize her surroundings, she was back at the barn. She breathed heavily, her heart beating fast and sweat pouring down her brow. She looked around…and yes, she was back at the barn…it took her a moment to realize that she had been having a dream, a nightmare in fact. As she calmed down…she started to cry…and hugged herself into a little fetal position…there was no way she was going back to sleep now, not with a nightmare she had…her subconscious getting the best of her to form a nightmare like that.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sobs_ ) I just…want everything to be alright…( _Sobs_ ) Oh Lapis…I'm…so sorry, I really am sorry…

 **NOTES: I know, I know…a dream chapter, a proper cop out. But in fact I like writing dream chapters, it's easier to explain the emotions of a character through their subconscious and it's just my style. Anyway, back to normal chapters and the next one will be up next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Fuse with You**

 **NOTES: Some swearing in this chapter.**

It was a strange sound at first, a sound that Lapis had never heard of before or could even figure out any similarities to anything else. This sound was new…odd and somewhat not normal. Lapis followed this sound as she approached the barn, it got louder and louder…it was only then she figured that it was coming from a person…but who? After a few seconds, she figured it out. It was Peridot.

It sounded like Peridot hurt herself…Lapis sighed and rolled her eyes, thinking that the silly little green gem was trying to make a scene. But…the sounds were a little upsetting, as if Peridot was in real pain or even crying. Lapis decided to check on her…she gently pushed the barn door, the weight was nothing to her but still the door creaked…but not loud enough for Peridot to notice. It was dark at first but Lapis could see a light in the corner…glowing green. Lapis looked on in puzzlement and walked towards the green glow…at this point she could see Peridot but it was the light that had Lapis gasped. This wasn't just some light…it was a beam coming from Peridot's head gem…it was showing her dreams like a projector. Lapis watched with curiosity, while noticing Peridot tossing and turning as the vision dream continued.

This is what Lapis was watching…

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Some gems…were created on this planet. Did you know that…?_

 _Peridot took this question in, it wasn't filled with hate or any anger towards her so took this opportunity to take advantage of this mood…and perhaps actually talk for once._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(_ _Nods_ _) Yes, I did…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Gems like us but…with no life. They were made naturally from the sources of this planet and then... made to be valuable._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(_ _Plays along_ _) I knew that too._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Valuable to humans. (_ _Peridot just nods again_ _) And…how valuable was I to you, Peridot?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Um…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _How valuable was I?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _I'm…I'm not sure…w-what you-_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(_ _Interrupts_ _) HOW VALUABLE WAS I? WAS I USEFUL TO YOU? ALL THE IMFORMATION YOU FORCED OUT OF ME, WAS I FUCKING WORTH IT? DID YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _L-Lapis, please…I…I…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(_ _Slowly forming tears_ _) Like everyone else you used me…you made me trust you and then you…u-used me!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Lapis, I'm…I'm sorry, I…I don't want this, I don't want this past that happen to us, I want it gone! I…I just want us…t-to be friends…I want us to start anew…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(_ _Grits her teeth_ _) We'll…never be friends…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Oh, Lapis, please don't say that…there…t-there must be a way we can, oh I dunno…(_ _Sighs_ _) Just what do you want me to do? How…can I make it up to you…?_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _You can't! (_ _Starts to cry_ _) You hurt me…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _I know, I know and I wish I can take it back!_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Wishes don't come true…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Lapis…I…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _It's too late, Peridot! You've cause me so much pain…how do you expect me to be friends with YOU! (_ _Peridot backs off_ _) I hate you…I…hate…you! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Oh Lapis…p-please don't say that…p-please…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_

 _Peridot wanted to say something back…but Lapis words were enough to convince that they could never be…together, no second chances. Peridot sniffs and wipes a tear away from her eyes…she turns around and starts to walk away._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Why would anyone love you…? (_ _Peridot stopped as Lapis spoke_ _) How could anyone love a gem like you? Why would anyone want to fuse with an ugly green gem…?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _I'm…n-not ugly…am I?_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Disgusting, green puke! No one will fuse with you…no one will love you back. You'll be alone forever…(_ _Starts to chuckle_ _) And that's what you deserve! Being alone!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Why…a-are you saying these things…?_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _God, you don't listen, do you? It's what YOU DESERVE! You…will die alone and when that happens, I'll be there…to spit on you!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Wait…w-wait, this isn't you talking, Lapis!_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _You…created my hatred!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _No, I was…I was following orders, just orders!_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _What does it matter now…my hatred and pain won't go away._

 _She then spreads her arms out and takes in the wind blowing around her._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _I won't be needing to fly anymore…_

 _Lapis then leaned forward as gravity started to pull her down. Peridot screamed seeing Lapis fall, and jumped towards the edge as quick as she could…and just in time, grabbed one of Lapis's hands…more to Lapis frustration._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _GET OFF ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS PAIN! LET ME DIE!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _NO! No…I…I can't let you…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Why can't you just let me have this freedom!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Because…because I…(_ _Sighs frustratingly_ _) Shit! It's because…I love you! (_ _Lapis eyes widen_ _) There, I said it! I love you…and…if you die…I don't know what I'll do…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(_ _Smiles_ _) Then you can suffer like I did…_

 _Lapis then makes water appear behind her back and splashes it over her own arm that Peridot was holding on to, the water then became a jelly…then quickly forming ice._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _I've nowhere to go and I'll be damned if I'm living on this planet…WITH YOU!_

At this point, Lapis backed off…what she was seeing was Peridots dream but it wasn't just a dream, rather than a thought that was going through Peridot's head, converting it into a nightmare…Lapis started to get a little teary eyed.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Whispers to herself_ ) Oh Peridot…is this…how you see me…?

Peridot made a discomforting sound and started to shake, then the moaning was almost constant. Lapis gasped quietly and quickly hid behind some boxes.

In the dream: _With great force, Lapis snapped her arm where the ice had formed and gravity once again down her down. Peridot looked in horror, holding Lapis's broken arm watching Lapis fall to her death…land on the sharp rocks, the face impacting first, and cracked and then smashing into pieces. All Peridot could do was scream…_

Peridot shot up…still screaming…it took her a while to recognize her surroundings, she was back at the barn. She breathed heavily, her heart beating fast and sweat pouring down her brow. She looked around…and yes, she was back at the barn…it took her a moment to realize that she had been having a dream, a nightmare in fact. As she calmed down…she started to cry…and hugged herself into a little fetal position…there was no way she was going back to sleep now, not with a nightmare she had…her subconscious getting the best of her to form a nightmare like that.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sobs, not knowing Lapis was there watching_ ) I just…want everything to be alright…( _Sobs_ ) Oh Lapis…I'm…so sorry, I really am sorry…

Peridot then buried her head into her arms and knees and was crying uncontrollably. Lapis looked on, upset by what Peridot was doing…or at least, going through. Lapis felt like this was her fault, like she was being too hard on Peridot and saying nasty things to her…Lapis felt sorry for Peridot but this also reminded her of the pain Peridot gave to her…but Lapis couldn't help but believe that Peridot was truly sorry for what she did.

Peridots cries and sobbing sounds was beginning to be too much for Lapis, if anything it made her teary-eyed as well. She wasn't sure what to say, maybe this was to awkward…maybe this was the wrong time to talk…maybe it'd be better it Peridot wasn't crying and yet, in her gut feeling, Lapis felt this could be the only time to get things off her chest…and Peridot as well, it seems. She was about to get up but then felt something next to her…she looked down and noticed it was the broken cassette recorder, the same cassette recorder that Peridot had offered her as a peace offering for friendship. Lapis picked it up and looked at it with great sadness…Steven had mentioned at some point that this was Peridots prized possession, considering she had lost everything…even her limb enhancements, not to mention Peridot explaining why she was giving it to her before crushing it…Lapis really did feel bad…she looked over with the corner of her eye to see Peridot was still upset. Lapis sighed and took a deep breath. She got up and walked over to the sobbing Peridot.

Peridot didn't seem to notice her presence…until…

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…?!

Peridot's head shot up, her eyes were burning from the tears she had sobbed, she quickly tried to dry her eyes, a little embarrassed that Lapis had caught her crying.

 **PERIDOT:** What…what do you want?

 **LAPIS:** Are you okay?

Peridot was taken back but those simple kind words…she felt this was a good sign that Lapis wasn't shouting or being upset with her

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Smiles a little_ ) Uh…y-yeah…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Pretending not to know about seeing Peridot's dream_ ) You've been crying…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs_ ) I…I've had…a nightmare…that's all. Nothing to get worked up about!

 **LAPIS:** ( _Nods and smiles slightly_ ) Mmm. I can relate to nightmares. They can feel so real.

 **PERIDOT:** Yeah…r-real…

There was a slight silence until Lapis broke it, showing Peridot the broken cassette recorder.

 **LAPIS:** I never thanked you for this. I'm…sorry if I hurt your feelings. I know you was only trying to make peace. ( _Peridot looks at Lapis with puzzlement_ ) Would you be able to fix it for me…? ( _Lapis starts to blush, though she doesn't know why…_ )

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Slight blush_ ) I'd love to…

 **NOTES: It's cheesy I know. I'm deciding whether or not to make this an action romantic story or just keep it simple…that being the case, it'll be a short story.**

 **Next chapter up next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only Fuse with You**

 **NOTES: Hmm, I'm deciding whether to make this M-Rated…normally when I try to stay in a T-Rating, I go overboard. We shall see…**

Peridot was good at what she does, as a technician she knew what she was doing…a simple device like a 1980's tape recorder would be no problem…before she couldn't fix it because of how Lapis upset her by destroying it and at the same time, hurting Peridots feelings but now they are both on talking terms and the fact that Lapis apologised and asked to have it fixed was a good sign in Peridot's view. Lapis didn't have the heart to tell Peridot that she saw her dreams…she figured it was something that Peridot wanted to keep to herself but then…maybe it was good to get it out in the open. Did Peridot really like or even love Lapis…or is it just lust, a cheap to-be-fling? Lots of things were on Lapis's mind and she figured Peridot would be the same. In all honest, Lapis found Peridot to be cute but wasn't sure if this was a sign of love…both have never loved anyone…but Lapis was always someone's prisoner, how could you find time for love? Questions, questions, questions…all need answering.

This made Lapis space out a little but then watched Peridot, as she was nearly finished with the cassette recorder, a few more screws and it'd be brand new looking, the plastic coating may have been cracked but so long as it worked, it shouldn't be a problem. Lapis watched with interest…any other technician would be clumsy or hard on the item they would be fixing or building…but Peridot was quite delicate with the cassette player…Lapis noticed Peridots hands were gently holding the item and carefully placing the small screws. Lapis had a strange thought to herself…if Peridot was carefully handling a small item with that delicateness, how would she be on her…? Lapis frowned at the thought, what a silly time to be thinking that…they weren't even in…love with each other and yet, it was another question suddenly added on her list…

 **PERIDOT:** There! ( _Puts the screw down_ ) It should be fine now.

 **LAPIS:** Wow. It looks brand new.

 **PERIDOT:** Well, aside from the cracks that you caused…( _Lapis looked hurt_ ) Uh…w-which isn't a big deal, it should work as normal. In fact, it WILL work as normal. Heh.

Lapis smiled, she knew Peridot wasn't great with her words. Peridot then opened up the cassette player and put a tape in, rewinding it to the beginning, eventually it stopped.

 **PERIDOT:** Here, say something. ( _Presses the record button_ )

 **LAPIS:** Uh…does…this thing work…?

Peridot stopped recording and played back the tape.

 _Uh…does…this thing work…?_

 **LAPIS:** Wow, it really works.

 **PERIDOT:** Well, I am good at what I do.

Lapis smiled again, this making Peridot blush a little and handed the tape recorder to Lapis, who accepted the offer.

 **LAPIS:** Thank you.

 **PERIDOT:** Your welcome. Just…try not to squeeze it next time.

Lapis made an awkward laugh, as did Peridot. They then stayed silent, both thinking of something to say, of course the longer they stayed quiet the longer it got a little tense. Lapis then eventually broke the silence.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot. ( _Peridot looks at Lapis_ ) There was a reason why I was angry with you…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs_ ) I know…

 **LAPIS:** And I know Steven said you've changed but…I can't forget what you did to me…

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis, I…

 **LAPIS:** You hurt me. You really did hurt me…

 **PERIDOT:** I…didn't want…

 **LAPIS:** You hurt me to get vital information out of me.

 **PERIDOT:** If I could go back in time, Lapis, I…I would…

 **LAPIS:** You filled me with hate and…pain. What made you think you could do that to another gem?

 **PERIDOT:** I…I had orders. I swear, Lapis, I…didn't want to harm you…

 **LAPIS:** But you did.

 **PERIDOT:** What else could I have done? You were stubborn, you wouldn't talk and-

 **LAPIS:** And you think physical abuse would solve that?

 **PERIDOT:** I…( _Sighs sadly_ ) Believe me, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you…but I couldn't show I was weak.

 **LAPIS:** Hurting someone is showing a sign of weakness!

 **PERIDOT:** I…I know.

 **LAPIS:** And yet, you went through with it.

 **PERIDOT:** I know!

 **LAPIS:** And all because of some stupid orders!

 **PERIDOT:** I know, I know, I KNOW! ( _Stands up and kicks some empty paint pots_ ) I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU, BUT I DID…I see that now and I regret doing it, but still I did! When I saw you…for the first time I…I was jealous…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Almost smirks_ ) Jealous? You…?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes, jealous! ( _Sighs again_ ) You…you were beautiful…I've never seen anything so beautiful before. Your colour…your c-clothes…your…( _gulp_ ) physic…

 **LAPIS:** Wha…what…?

 **PERIDOT:** I may have hurt you…but believe me, I felt guilty every time I did…I couldn't believe to myself that I was giving pain to such a beautiful looking gem. You…didn't see me cry when I left you…( _Teary eyed_ ) I was so jealous that you were this…c-cute, beautiful, flawless gem and then there's me…just a lame green excuse of a gem, who will never experience that beauty. When you were our prisoner, I looked at you every day… I wanted to free you but…I…I could never betray yellow diamond…but now, if I could go back in time…I would let you out of that miserable cage and set you free…

 **LAPIS:** You…( _Blushes_ )…you think I'm beautiful…?

 **PERIDOT:** Are you joking me? Yes, you are beautiful! ( _Starts shaking_ ) Look at you…( _Starts blushing_ ) I'd…g-give anything to…be like you…

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) Maybe a gem like you could…( _Shakes her head_ ) No, that's a stupid thought, stupid!

 **LAPIS:** What…?

 **PERIDOT:** Forget it.

 **LAPIS:** No! You tell me, Peridot!

 **PERDIOT:** Ugh, fine! ( _Bows her head_ ) Maybe a gem like you could…like me…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles. Blushes even more, her blue cheeks go darker_ ) What if…I do…

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…w-what…?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Goes in closer to Peridot_ ) What if I do.

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…w-well…

Peridot tries to back up but stumbles on the hay, falling on her back, Lapis slowly climbs on top of her. Peridot starts to shake worriedly, not really knowing where this was going…and yet…something she wanted…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Slightly seductive_ ) No one's ever said I was beautiful before…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Gulps_ ) W-Well…t-they should have d-done…

That was it, Peridot couldn't speak another word as her mouth was blocked, when Lapis pushed her mouth onto Peridot's. Peridot's eyes were widen and could feel Lapis mouth open up, her tongue wanting to gain access…Peridot slowly obliged and Lapis slowly smoothed her tongue into Peridot's mouth…Peridot then gently massaged Lapis tongue also, soon becoming a gentle wrestle…as they both opened wider and wanting more of each other's passion. Peridot closed her eyes, relaxing her body…Lapis to was relaxed as she dropped the cassette player on the wooden flooring, as it bounced, accidently hitting the record button…

Lapis climbed even further onto Peridot…they didn't want this to stop but eventually, wanting to get a breather from the passionate kissing.

 **PERIDOT:** Wait, wait…!

 **LAPIS:** What is it?

 **PERDIOT:** Um…a-are we…are we…fusing?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles_ ) I think we're doing something that's better than fusing…

Peridot gulped as Lapis sat on top of her…as the blue gem slowly untied the blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders…the backless blue halter crop becoming teasingly loose…Peridot just stared at the lovely blue gem, amazed with her beauty…and then Lapis leaned in closer for another kiss…Peridot gently put her arms around Lapis and slowly moving her hands down to Lapis's hips, while at the same time, Peridot kisses Lapis's neck…the blue gem moaned, biting her lip…smiling. At this point, their gems started to glow…not for fusion…but for love.

The tape recorder…was recording every sound.

Ecstasy was surrounding both the gems at this point…as the love became all too real.

Meanwhile, at Homeworld.

Yellow Pearl was walking slowly and confidently to the one who had called her in. She stood in a stance of grace, slightly bowing to the person in front of her.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** You called me, your diamond.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Set a course to Earth.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** To…that miserable planet?

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Yes. We have a green gem to destroy. A traitorous green gem…and she must be punished. I will not have her live for any longer. Just like that stupid planet…I want her...to die!

 **NOTES: That's it for this chapter, sorry it's short but I guess I'm going to do a longer story now…**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Only Fuse with You**

 **NOTES: I thought I'd put up another chapter this week, to be fair I just wanted this chapter out the way. Gives me a week to get ready for the next one. It will get…nasty…it's what I'm good at…or at least I think I am…**

The sun was slowly coming up as it's rays pierced through the gaps in the barns roof. One of the suns beams happened to shine on Peridots eyes, though her visor was protecting her it still made her squint…eventually waking up, she moaned at the thought of waking up, sleep wasn't really something she would do…unless something really tired her out. She tried to move but felt a gentle weight around her…she looked down to see a blue arm wrapped round her chest and then turned her head to see Lapis next to her, still asleep but smiling…Lapis looked so peaceful…

Peridot then noticed her green sleeveless v-neck uniform and green leggings were a few feet away from her, as if they were chucked away in a frenzy and the only thing covering her was a grey blanket, which was wide enough for her and Lapis…Lapis clothes weren't that far away either. Peridot blushed and giggled to herself.

 **PERIDOT:** Oh my stars…

Peridot then played what they got up to in her mind over and over again, knowing this wasn't a dream but actual reality. She slowly turned her body, trying not to disturb Lapis with success. Peridot got comfortable, while Lapis still had her arm around her…Peridot just stared at the beautiful blue gem…she couldn't believe what had happened, let alone it being with Lapis. Peridot smiled and gently stroked Lapis's styled blue hair, before gently stroking Lapis face…Lapis murmured happily but not waking up, as if she knew Peridot was touching her. Peridot then leaned in a little more and whispered into Lapis ear.

 **PERIDOT:** I love you…

Lapis again moved, slightly nudging Peridot but carried on smiling. Peridot then just stared at the ceiling of the barn and sighed quietly but happily. Again, she played their love from her mind…remembering every touch, every sign of ecstasy…the way Lapis would arch her back when the pleasure surrounded her…

It was a moment that Peridot would never forget…she was just happy it was with Lapis. Her first time…her first connection, her first love. She got really excited that she wanted to tell someone…even the whole world. She didn't want to leave Lapis, or even disturb her sleep but Peridot took the risk, she just wanted to show the world how happy she was…she stretched her arm, trying to grab her uniform…it was just out of reach.

 **PERIDOT:** Ugh. I could do with my limb enhancers…

She stretched even more…she was close…but then she yelped as she fell off the hay stack, face planting the floor but she quickly checked on Lapis to see if she had woken her up…nope, the blue gem was still asleep. Peridot blushed…thinking that the blue gem was extremely tired…

…it wasn't just the once…

Peridot sighed with relief not to wake Lapis, it was only fair that Lapis rested up. Peridot grabbed her uniform and quickly got dressed.

A few minutes later, Peridot was fully clothed…she went over to a old mirror that was missing a few reflective shards but still handy to see a reflection, her hair was roughed up…Peridot played with it until she got her normal tetrahedron shape style back. She turned around to see Lapis was still sleeping peacefully. Peridot smiled and quietly walked over to her love and gently kissed her one the cheek.

 **PERIDOT:** I won't be long, my gem…

It was as if Lapis heard her and murmured again, getting into a comfortable position and was pretty much relaxed after hearing Peridot's whisper. Peridot just smiled…and giggled a little. She then tip-toed out of the barn. The barn doors were heavy, thus making it harder to open them quietly as they creaked and moaned, eventually Peridot made a gap to squeeze through the doors…and then closed them.

 **VOICE:** Morning, Peridot.

Peridot yelped in fright, quickly turning around and pushed herself against the door. Taking her time to see who frightened her. It was Garnet, with a dead-pan look and then giving Peridot the causal thumbs up.

 **PERIDOT:** G-Garnet…?

 **GARNET:** Your looking happy.

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…um, how long have you been standing there?

 **GARNET:** Long enough.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushing_ ) How…h-how long is "long enough" …?

 **GARNET:** About ten minutes.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nods_ ) Oh. ( _Frowns_ ) Why?

 **GARNET:** We need to talk.

 **PERIDOT:** Talk? but…I haven't done anything wrong…

 **GARNET:** No, you haven't.

 **PERIDOT:** Then…why do you sound so…serious.

 **GARNET:** I'm always like this.

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…right…

 **GARNET:** Come with me.

Garnet started walking off, Peridot hated when Garnet never got to the point straight away…thought it did seem a little awkward, considering that Peridot almost fused with Garnet until Peridot cowered herself away from fusing. Peridot sighed…and then followed Garnet.

It was a few minutes later and the two hadn't said a word. Peridot always felt nervous when the other crystal gems didn't speak to her for a long period of time, it really did feel like she had done something wrong...but as if one cue, Garnet broke the silence.

 **GARNET:** Peridot.

 **PERIDOT:** Y-Yes, Garnet…?

 **GARNET:** We never thanked you for saving the Earth…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _A little surprised_ ) Oh. Oh well…y-you don't have to thank me, all I did was…drive a drill and-

 **GARNET:** But still, you saved this planet.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sigh_ ) It was Steven that really saved the planet.

 **GARNET:** Yes…but you helped. You told the truth about the cluster but more importantly, you warned us…and helped us.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Smiles_ ) I…just think that this planet has meaning, it has life…life that would just continue normally but…into beauty…

 **GARNET:** ( _Smiles also_ ) You see what we see. I knew you would.

 **PERIDOT:** I bet. But…something tells me it wasn't just the thanks you wanted to say…was it?

 **GARNET:** ( _Looks down slightly_ ) No.

 **PERIDOT:** It's…bad, isn't it?

 **GARNET:** That depends on the path you take…

 **PERIDOT:** I'm not on any bad path now. I'm…I'm with Lapis now, I'm…happy…

 **GARNET:** Peridot. ( _Kneels down to Peridot's height_ ) There are more dangers out there. It's not just you, it's all of us that are in danger. Homeworld will soon come for us…when, I don't know, but they will. ( _Sighs_ ) They won't hesitate to destroy this planet.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs_ ) I know…

 **GARNET:** But my biggest concern is Yellow Diamond…

 **PERIDOT:** Yellow diamond…?

 **GARNET:** She's pissed with you.

 **PERIDOT:** Hmph, I don't care.

 **GARNET:** She will come after you.

 **PERIDOT:** Again, I don't care…she's just a clod! Her views of this planet are wrong!

 **GARNET:** You should.

 **PERIDOT:** Why?

 **GARNET:** Because you've got Lapis now. You've got something else to protect and not just Earth.

 **PERIDOT:** I…f-forgot…

 **GARNET:** I'm just warning you. This yellow diamond we saw…she seemed very determined and angry with you. That sort of gem will not stop at anything. ( _Sighs_ ) Gems will die…but I can't see a potential future for Lapis…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Shakes her head_ ) No…she won't. I won't let anyone hurt Lapis…n-not any more. I won't let them! I won't!

 **GARNET:** I understand, Peridot. I'm just…warning you, that's all.

 **PERIDOT:** You come to put fear in me…?

 **GARNET:** No. Just prepare for the future.

Garnet smiles while Peridot has a worried look on her face but after seeing Garnet's relaxing smile, she does the same…but just then there was a huge bang and then a fierce explosion, making the ground almost shake…Garnet and Peridot gasped at the source of the sound.

 **GARNET:** That…sounded like it came from the barn…

Peridot didn't answer back but instead started running at full speed towards where the explosion had come from…the fear then appeared in her mind.

Lapis…barn…explosion…

 _No. NO! NO! Don't think that, don't think like that. There is no reason for…an explosion…_

It felt like Peridot had been running for miles and it seemed each step was just taking her backwards. Garnet was right behind her and scooped her up with ease, running even faster than Peridot could ever run.

They could see the thick black smoke.

 _Oh God no…_

The black smoke was billowing even thicker into the air as they got close.

 _Please God…n-no…_

As they got over a ridge of a hill, they could see the barn was in ruins, the whole place was nothing but wooden rubble and blazing fire, dancing all over of what it could burn into ashes. The barn was no more…nothing left was standing. Peridot was struggling in Garnet's arms, trying to get loose.

 **PERIDOT:** LAPIS!

 **GARNET:** No. I didn't see this…I…I didn't see this…not this soon…

 **PERIDOT:** OH GOD, LAPIS! NOOOO!

Garnet was holding onto Peridot as tight as she could to prevent her from running to the burning barn but was surprised by Peridots determination and strength to try and get out of Garnet's grasps.

 **GARNET:** Peridot, please! I'm sorry, she's…

 **PERIDOT:** NO! GET OFF ME!

Peridot swung an elbow into Garnet's visor, knocking it off, to Garnet's surprise again…and dropping Peridot, who didn't hesitate to run towards the practically gone barn. Garnet quickly picked up her visor and went after Peridot, who kept on screaming as loud as she could.

 **PERIDOT:** LAPIS! NOO! OH GOD, MY LAPIS!

Just then, a beam of yellow light, pierced through the clouds…and then shot a white light towards the burning barn and caused another explosion, this time pushing Peridot off her feet, making her fly in the air but Garnet, with perfect timing, caught her. Peridot coughed…but then gasped as her and Garnet looked up in the sky…to see a jaggered shaped spacecraft, in the shape of diamonds that were pretty much surrounding the whole ship as it was ripping through the clouds.

Yellow diamonds…

 **NOTES: Next chapter will be up next week, that's a promise. Also, go and read Peridot the Gay's work. It's good stuff.**

 _Gems will be crushed. Gems will die._


	6. Chapter 6

**Only Fuse with You**

 **NOTES: This chapter could've gone through so many scenarios but decided to stick with this one. Simple of explaining things. This chapter will contain mild swearing. (I'm actually doing quite well as normally I go full-brown with strong language).**

Lapis was still asleep but she smiled as she replayed her time with Peridot through her dreams…the thought of Peridot made her feel around with her hand but this caused her to wake up, as her hand felt an empty space where Peridot was lying next to her. She sat up, keeping the grey blanket close to her. Where was Peridot? Lapis looked around the barn.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…?

There was no response but she noticed that Peridot's clothing was gone, all that was left was hers. She got up and proceeded to put her clothes back on. Maybe Peridot went out for a walk, she thought to herself. It didn't take long for Lapis to get changed and then headed for the barn door.

The barn door creaked as she opened it and the sun rays burst in causing Lapis to be blinded for a while but her vision came back in no time…still, Peridot was nowhere to be seen. Lapis felt a little hurt that Peridot didn't say anything, she wouldn't have minded if it meant waking her up…maybe the event last night was the reason…but why, it was something they both wanted and both enjoyed. Lapis didn't want to go to far in case Peridot would come back but wasn't sure how long this would take…though the quicker way of finding her love was to fly in the air and get a good view, she couldn't have gotten far. Lapis decided this was the best way and then produced her wings from her gem, the water substance making a beautiful wings and started to flap, she raised from the ground and was quickly in the air.

While in the air, Lapis remembered the talk that she had with Steven about seeing the planet and places to possibly live…maybe Peridot would like that, a place to settle, a place to make their own. She had to find her first but it seemed like a good idea. The view was spectacular, full of green and slight orange on some of the trees…but with her fantastic view, she couldn't see Peridot…then again her green appearance could be disguised through the nature of the planet. Lots of green and yet Lapis smiled even more, each green of different shades reminding her of Peridot.

Just then, she saw two dots down below, she flew down a little closer to get a better look and noticed it was Peridot with Garnet. It was obvious they were talking and she decided to descend a little to hear what they were saying but just then…she heard a roar, a roar of thunder coming from the skies. Lapis turned around to see the clouds grey and fierce, moving violently….and within a few seconds, a bizarre yellow craft came through. Lapis gasped at the sight…she knew full well, who's ship that belonged to. Yellow Diamond.

 **LAPIS:** No…

Lapis was about to descend and hide but the jaggered diamond filled ship shot out a beam of light, white at first, like it was a spot light…Lapis flew towards to ship and noticed it was aiming at the barn. But why there…? No one was in it…and within seconds, not finishing her thoughts, the ship shot out a yellow light, impacting on the barn and causing a explosion, the barn seemed to puff out before becoming a huge fire ball and causing the mushroom-like explosion and the smoke quickly appearing into the sky. This caused Lapis to lose concentration and lose her flight but she quickly gained her momentum of flight… she saw the barn nothing but burning rubble. She then heard a scream from down below and saw Peridot running towards the once-stood barn, with Garnet running after her and quickly scooping her up with seconds. Lapis gasped…and straight away headed where Peridot and Garnet were going.

The black smoke was billowing even thicker into the air as they got close.

As they got over a ridge of a hill, they could see the barn was in ruins, the whole place was nothing but wooden rubble and blazing fire, dancing all over of what it could burn into ashes. The barn was no more…nothing left was standing. Peridot was struggling in Garnet's arms, trying to get loose.

 **PERIDOT:** LAPIS!

 **GARNET:** No. I didn't see this…I…I didn't see this…not this soon…

 **PERIDOT:** OH GOD, LAPIS! NOOOO!

Garnet was holding onto Peridot as tight as she could to prevent her from running to the burning barn but was surprised by Peridots determination and strength to try and get out of Garnet's grasps.

 **GARNET:** Peridot, please! I'm sorry, she's…

 **PERIDOT:** NO! GET OFF ME!

Peridot swung an elbow into Garnet's visor, knocking it off, to Garnet's surprise again…and dropping Peridot, who didn't hesitate to run towards the practically gone barn. Garnet quickly picked up her visor and went after Peridot, who kept on screaming as loud as she could.

 **PERIDOT:** LAPIS! NOO! OH GOD, MY LAPIS!

Just then, a beam of yellow light, pierced through the clouds…and then shot a white light towards the burning barn and caused another explosion, this time pushing Peridot off her feet, making her fly in the air but Garnet, with perfect timing, caught her. Peridot coughed…but then gasped as her and Garnet looked up in the sky…to see a jaggered shaped spacecraft, in the shape of diamonds that were pretty much surrounding the whole ship as it was ripping through the clouds.

Yellow diamonds…

 **PERIDOT:** YOU BASTARDS!

Peridot then cried into Garnets shoulders, Garnet looked up and gritted her teeth.

Lapis landed gently on her feet and her watered wings sucked back into her gem. She started running towards Peridot and Garnet.

 **LAPIS:** PERIDOT!

Peridot lifted her head from Garnet's shoulders due to the familiar and beautiful voice. Garnet turned around, also reacting to the shouting…both getting a better look but it was Peridot who was surprised the most and jumped out of Garnet's arms. Garnet was puzzled and yet happy that Lapis was fine but no more than Peridot.

Peridot ran towards Lapis.

 **PERIDOT:** LAPIS!

Lapis started laughing and she made herself run even faster towards Peridot and then she stretched out her arms as Peridot jumped towards her, catching the little green gem and falling over backwards, landing on the soft grass and eventually rolled around. That laughed and giggled, so happy to see each other…Peridot was cry with tears of joy and looked into Lapis's eyes as Peridot was on top.

 **PERIDOT:** I…I thought…I lost you…

 **LAPIS:** No, never!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Wipes away some tears but more form_ ) Oh God, Lapis, I had a terrible thought.

 **LAPIS:** Not anymore you don't. I'm okay.

 **PERIDOT:** I…I wish I didn't…l-leave you…

 **LAPIS:** Why did you…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Chuckles_ ) I just…wanted to tell the whole world how happy I was being with you. ( _Lapis blushed_ ) I love you, Lapis. I love you.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Blushes as well_ ) Oh, my Peridot…

They embraced into a kiss like they've been apart for a long time when really it was only a matter of long minutes. They both accessed each other's mouths, tasting each other…but Garnet coughed, making an interrupting sound…they both stopped, both blushing wildly.

 **GARNET:** Sorry to break up the party, guys, but we have a problem. ( _Points to the diamond ship_ )

Meanwhile.

On the diamond ship. A lime, near yellow Peridot was driving the ship. Satisfied of blowing up the barn until a yellow Pearl entered the control room, seeing what actions have been caused.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Report.

 **LIME PERIDOT:** The wooden structure has been destroyed!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** And?

 **LIME PERIDOT:** No sign of life!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Was she in there, the Peridot we're after?!

 **LIME PERIDOT:** I believe so.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Not impressed_ ) You…believe so…?

 **LIME PERIDOT:** Well, her limb enhancers have a tracking devise on them. I am sure she has been destroyed. No one can survive the diamond blast!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Have you surveyed the area?

 **LIME PERIDOT:** Well…uh…n-no! But…she couldn't…

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Well, if I were you, I would check the area. For all we know the Peridot might have escaped! ( _Smiles_ ) You are useless!

 **LIME PERIDOT:** Why don't you get back to your post, PEARL! Your nothing but a servant! Don't tell me how to do my job!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Angry_ ) Well, I-

 **VOICE:** Why have we not landed?

Both the Lime Peridot and Yellow Pearl were startled at the voice behind them, almost coming to a salute halt and turn around to see that Yellow diamond was walking towards them.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Slight bow_ ) My Diamond.

The huge diamond pushes pass the yellow Pearl and stares calmly and yet disappointingly at the lime Peridot. The lime gem shakes a little and tries to keep her cool.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Why haven't we landed yet?

 **LIME PERIDOT:** Uh…w-well, my diamond, as I was just explaining that I tracked down the Peridot we we're after because of her limb enhancers having a tracking devise in them and took action by destroying her hiding place and hopefully herself…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** You…shot at that structure?

 **LIME PERIDOT:** Yes, my diamond.

 **YELLOW DIMAOND:** Even though…my orders were to bring Peridot in alive…?

 **LIME PERIDOT:** Um...uh…a-alive?

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Those were my orders. ( _Frowns angrily_ ) Were they not?

 **LIME PERIDOT:** Uh…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** WERE THEY NOT MY ORDERS? TO BRING IN THAT PERIDOT ALIVE, SO I COULD CRUSH HER MYSELF!

 **LIME PERIDOT:** Oh, m-my diamond. I…I may have-ACK

Yellow Diamond picks up the helpless lime Peridot with ease, her huge hand pretty much covering the whole of the lime gem. The lime Peridot started to panic as Yellow diamond started to squeeze the gem.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** You FOOL! You disobeyed me!

 **LIME PERDIOT:** ( _Panicking_ ) No, no, please my diamond, I just-

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** I will take deep pleasure in doing this! ( _Starts to squeeze the gem tighter_ )

 **LIME PERIDOT:** No, NO! HAVE MERCY, MY DIAMON-ACK!

Yellow diamond squeezed the lime Peridot with ease, as her body cracked…the crack making its way over her neck and face, the crack becomes branch like and splits over her eyes, making her blind, her scream was nothing but disoriented and shattered sounds…and Yellow diamond kept squeezing, as the lime Peridot was lifeless and shattered into millions of pieces…the yellow diamond opened her hand and dropped the broken gem bits onto the floor…the lime Peridot was unrecognizable. The yellow Pearl had watched with delight and satisfaction to what happened to the lime Peridot…she knew the Peridot wouldn't come back as the yellow diamond had the power to shatter and kill and not make gems poof away into their stones. Yellow diamond ordered another Peridot to take over.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Survey the area. Let no stone be untouched!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Yes, my diamond.

Yellow diamond was about to leave the control room but something caught her eye out of the window. Three dot like figures were down below on the surface. She looked out the window for a better look. Her eye sight was at its greatest as she could see Peridot, Lapis and Garnet just looking up at the ship.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** That's…that's the Peridot! It's her. Traitor to homeworld! ( _Looks at Lapis_ ) Wait, is that…a Lapis? The Lapis who was with Jasper and the traitor? What are they doing?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Looks out the window_ ) It looks like they're…( _Gasps_ ) Oh my…it…it appears they are holding hands, my diamond…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Frowns_ ) Disgusting! I want them both! ALIVE! Destroy the other one. ( _Smiles_ ) Hmm, if those two traitors like each other, then destroying them will become even more satisfying. I'll make that Peridot suffer first by killing Lapis in front of her!

 **NOTES: Next chapter will be up next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only Fuse with You**

 **NOTES: Well, the reason I'm uploading another chapter is because I work nights and have actually got nothing to do, so I figured I might as well do another chapter.**

 **This chapter will contain swearing.**

Peridot and Lapis embraced into a kiss like they've been apart for a long time when really it was only a matter of long minutes. They both accessed each other's mouths, tasting each other…but Garnet coughed, making an interrupting sound…they both stopped, both blushing wildly.

 **GARNET:** Sorry to break up the party, guys, but we have a problem. ( _Points to the diamond ship_ )

Garnet was right as the yellow diamond covered ship floated menacingly above them. Peridot got up off of Lapis and produced a hand in which Lapis accepted, as Peridot pulled her up. It wasn't hard not to stare at the craft.

 **GARNET:** Where the hell are the others? They must've seen this…

 **LAPIS:** ( _To Peridot_ ) We got to get out of here. That's yellow diamonds ship!

 **PERIDOT:** I can see that.

 **LAPIS:** Then you know what she's capable of.

 **PERIDOT:** I do but I'm not going anywhere…

 **LAPIS:** What, why…?

 **PERIDOT:** I'm sick of running, I'm sick of being scared. I'm sick of bowing down to that…that clod!

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis, this is our home now! And I want to stay here in peace with you.

 **LAPIS:** But…she's after you, she'll kill you.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _A tad smug_ ) Huh, she can try! ( _Gently takes Lapis hand_ )

 **LAPIS:** I'm scared. I don't want to lose you…

 **PERIDOT:** You won't. I've got your number ( _Winks_ ) They won't split us apart…

Suddenly, from nowhere, Peridot and Lapis was pushed away from each other by some invisible force and again, in a flash they were both surrounded in separate yellow bubbles. They both panicked, but the bubble was like a solid prison. They looked at each other, screaming each other's names but…they couldn't hear each other's call, the solid bubble prison was sound proof. Garnet gasped and then gritted her teeth, calling up her weapons from her hands, her round fists as strong as steel and with no hesitation, she punched Peridots yellow bubble…but the impact bounced, not making a dent, Garnet tried again, even harder this time, she impacted into the bubble and still it made no dent.

 **GARNET:** Diamond shield…? The hardest substance. I…I can't…( _Peridot was looking on worried and by the looks of it, trying to encourage Garnet to try again_ ) I can't break it!

 **PERIDOT:** Come on, break it! ( _Though Garnet couldn't hear_ )

 **GARNET:** ( _Seeing Peridot panic_ ) I can't break it! It's to strong!

Just then, a beam of light shot and surrounded Garnet. She screamed as this light produced nothing but pain, but with all her determination trying to ignore the pain…it was beginning to be hopeless. She looked on at Peridot and Lapis, they seemed to be shouting, scared at what was happening to Garnet. It frightens Peridot and Lapis more that Garnet gave them a sly smile…and strange thumbs up.

 **GARNET:** ( _Struggling_ ) It's okay. Yellow Diamond thinks she's destroying one…but I'm not one, I'm-

Garnet didn't have time to finish off her sentence as a line of light ripped through her the middle of her, breaking her visor, shattering it into little pieces and then Garnet exploded, a puff of smoke made two gems appear and simply drop to the ground. Both Peridot and Lapis screamed…before a form of electric type current ran through the bubbles, giving pain to both the poor gems and making them unconscious within seconds.

…

It was black at first, a form of darkness surrounding Peridot's vision…it was only when she tried to open her eyes that she realised she was out cold but for how long, she didn't know. She quickly shot up from the cold metallic floor to survey her surroundings…she was trapped in a cell, nothing but a beam of light blocking her way to freedom. She shivered as she knew very well what that beam was…a yellow force field to stop any gem. But…her main concern was Lapis. She called out her name…but got no response, no matter how many times she said it. Peridot then went into a corner and slumped against the wall, almost to tears.

 **PERIDOT:** This…this is my fault. My fault! Lapis is…captured because of me. Oh L-Lapis, I'm sorry…

Footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall, they were getting louder and louder, obviously closer to Peridots cell…and then a shadow-like figure appeared, she could only just make out a figure that seemed to be slighter taller than her. Peridot slowly got up, ready for anything…though she didn't really know what. Then, she heard a voice as the figure spoke.

 **VOICE:** Are you the Peridot, Facet-2F5L Cut 5XG?

Peridot refuses to answer the question.

 **PERIDOT:** What have you done to Lapis? Where is she?

 **VOICE:** Answer the question! Are you the Peridot, Facet-2F5L Cut 5XG?

 **PERIDOT:** Fuck your question! Where…is Lapis?

 **VOICE:** Typical Peridot gem to answer that way. ( _Smirks_ ) I can only assume you are THAT Peridot…( _Chuckles_ ) My, my…are you in trouble.

 **PERIDOT:** And judging by your voice you're a Pearl…?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** That's right!

 **PERIDOT:** What have you done to Lapis, ANSWER ME!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** She's…fine.

 **PERIDOT:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Chuckles again_ ) She's with Yellow Diamond.

 **PERIDOT:** What…?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Oh yes. My Diamond is having so much…fun, with her!

 **PERIDOT:** IF YOU'VE HURT HER, I SWEAR I'LL-…!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** I don't think you're in a position to do anything rash.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs frustratingly_ ) Just…don't hurt her.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Huh. You care about this blue gem…?

 **PERIDOT:** What's it to you…?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Curiosity. Who would love a Peridot, let alone another gem!

 **PERIDOT:** She does!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Are you sure about that?

 **PERIDOT:** What…w-what do you mean…?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Torture can bring the truth out. Oh…( _Smiles_ ) and what truths are they? Ones you don't know about! Truth on how much she hates you! She thinks your…useless.

 **PERIDOT:** I don't believe you! She wouldn't say that…

 **YELLOW PEARL:** To stop the pain she would! Oh, you should've seen her scream as yellow diamond would take her arm…and twist it!

 **PERIDOT:** You…you…BITCH!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Such a nasty gem, with nasty way of words! I'm only here to tell you what that blue useless gem has said…and other things

 **PERIDOT:** By HURTING HER?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Laughs_ ) Either way, it's rather entertaining.

 **PERIDOT:** You…s-sick-

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Enough talk. You are summoned to see Yellow Diamond. ( _Smiles again_ ) I wouldn't miss this for the world. You are…in big, big trouble, Peridot!

Just then, the yellow force field disappeared and Peridot could see the yellow Pearl standing in front of her, looking smug. Peridot gritted her teeth and clenched her fists…the yellow Pearl just stood there and laughed at her but then, Peridot snapped and shouted in rage, throwing herself at the yellow Pearl…pulling back her fist and ready to punch the yellow smug gem…but yellow Pearl, seemed to sigh and just simply stepped out of the way of Peridot's punch, then sticking her foot out, tripping up the poor green gem and falling to the floor. Peridot got up quickly, ready for another attack.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Must we do this? ( _Peridot throws some punches, while yellow Pearl sighs_ ) Very well.

Each punch Peridot threw, the yellow gem dodged easily, it came to the point where Peridot just wanted a lucky hit but the yellow gem was slick…Peridot took an opening but again missed, thus yellow Pearl punched her in the chest and then span-kicked her across the face…Peridot flew across the long hallway before slamming into a wall, making dent…she slumped hard onto the floor. The yellow gem just stared to laugh…she kneeled down to Peridot and grabbed her hair, lifting her head up.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** I'm not just a servant, some of us Pearls are bodyguards. Sure, Jaspers are strong…but they are nowhere near elegant as a Pearl! So…you will now come quietly and see our wonderful diamond. I'm sure she'll want a word or two before she kills you!

Peridot was feeling the pain and the wind taken out of her. She nodded sadly to yellow Pearls request, as she got up…some yellow handcuffs appeared over her hands and joining them together, the handcuffs were tight and uncomfortable. The yellow Pearl pushed her, to start walking forward…Peridot grumbled but accepted the action.

…

The walk felt like a long time…they then came to some doors, that were guarded by Jaspers. They eyed over Peridot disgustingly. The yellow Pearl informed them to open the doors to Yellow Diamonds control room. Peridot was pushed in…she looked around and everything was just white or yellow…it wasn't hard to notice that yellow diamond was in front of her, sitting in her throne like chair. She slowly turned around…and her diamond shaped pupils seemed to be piercing through Peridot. Her expression was of anger and disappointment.

Peridot started to shake…yellow diamond was huge in comparison to the diamond communicator. This was the real deal…the one she had served for years and now…a traitor…and yet, the only thing that would turn up on the little green gems mind was…Lapis. She knew Lapis wouldn't have said those mean things but not liking her, especially through torture.

The yellow Diamond then stood up, staring down at Peridot.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** You! The Peridot causing me nothing but wasting my time! You, the one who offended me! The one…who DISOBEYED MY ORDERS! (Peridot gulped) And yet…you still have one use…one use to redeemed yourself before I kill you! I believe you know what I'm talking about?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Frightenly_ _nods_ ) Yes…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Then what is it?

 **PERIDOT:** You…you want to know about the cluster…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Yes. You're not as stupid as you look. Yes, the cluster. How long until the Earth is destroyed.

Peridot had to think for a second…there was no way the cluster would destroy the Earth, not when Steven spoke to it. She remembered Steven yelling at her that the cluster did not want to form and that it wanted to be bubbled, strange at the time as it was massive…and the fact that the gems within it began to bubble, eventually encasing it as a whole. The Earth was safe and indeed not in danger. Peridot had to think of this carefully…

 **PERIDOT:** I'll…I'll only tell you…if you show me Lapis…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** And why would I do that?

 **PERIDOT:** I want to know if she's okay…a-and because…I'm…I'm the only one who knows about the clusters form…so…( _Gulps_ )…y-you have no…c-choice…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Sighs_ ) I can send another useless Peridot…

 **PERIDOT:** You…c-could but it'll be more of your time wasted just waiting. I know the answer now. So, if you want to know about the cluster, show me my Lapis! Now!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Hmph. Very well…

She indicates to a Jasper to bring in Lapis. Peridot looks on nervously and within a few seconds, a Jasper pushes Lapis roughly into the room, making her fall on to the floor. Peridot called her name happily but noticed a crack on her arm…Lapis looked up and was teary-eyed to see Peridot, she smiled.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot!

Lapis got up and was about to run towards Peridot but was then snatched in the grasp of Yellow Diamond. Lapis screamed, Peridot wanted to help but was held back by the Yellow Pearl. Yellow Diamond started to squeeze Lapis…as she struggled to move in the grasp and couldn't even activate her wings from her gem.

 **PERIDOT:** WAIT! DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Then…tell me what I want to know! NOW! Or I'll crush her…

 **LAPIS:** No, Peridot! Don't tell her…s-she'll kill you…

 **PERIDOT:** And I want you to live, Lapis. I love you, my sweet blue gem…

 **LAPIS:** No…Peridot, don't…

 **PERIDOT:** I…have to…( _To yellow diamond_ ) You want to know about the cluster? I'll tell you…then you let her go!

 **NOTES: That's it for now. Definitely next week, I'll upload another chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Only Fuse with You**

 **NOTES: There are literally no conferences for me to set up during my night shift, so what do I do? Yes, I write another chapter. Better make the most of it, because I won't be loading any more until Sunday or Monday.**

 **This chapter will contain some strong language.**

Lapis got up and was about to run towards Peridot but was then snatched in the grasp of Yellow Diamond. Lapis screamed, Peridot wanted to help but was held back by the Yellow Pearl. Yellow Diamond started to squeeze Lapis…as she struggled to move in the grasp and couldn't even activate her wings from her gem.

 **PERIDOT:** WAIT! DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Then…tell me what I want to know! NOW! Or I'll crush her…

 **LAPIS:** No, Peridot! Don't tell her…s-she'll kill you…

 **PERIDOT:** And I want you to live, Lapis. I love you, my sweet blue gem…

 **LAPIS:** No…Peridot, don't…

 **PERIDOT:** I…have to…( _To yellow diamond_ ) You want to know about the cluster? I'll tell you…then you let her go!

Yellow Diamond looks at Lapis with slight disgust…then slowly turns her head back to Peridot, giving her a very sly smile.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Very well. Now, tell me!

 **LAPIS:** NO!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis…it's okay…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Stars crying_ ) N-No…Peridot…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Continue, before I crush this blue gem!

 **PERIDOT:** The cluster…w-well, it's stopped growing!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** It…stopped growing. Why?

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…b-because…

 _Don't involve Steven, she does not know of his existence…_

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…I did. I…trapped it.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** You trapped it, that's impossible!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Almost smug_ ) I guess I'm just a useless little Peridot.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Angry_ ) HOW? WHY?

 **PERIDOT:** I've kept the cluster in a bubble. It didn't want to destroy the Earth, it just wanted to…adapt to its surroundings. The Earth is a resource of life…I cannot allow that planet, that beautiful planet, to be destroyed…not by you, not by anybody. It's my home now…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** You…TRAITORING LITTLE RUNT! ( _Squeezes Lapis even harder_ )

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Worried_ ) Now…n-now let her go! I said what you wanted to know, guaranteed it wasn't what you wanted to hear but…nonetheless I've told you! Now let her go!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Sly_ ) Why should I?

 **PERIDOT:** It's not her you want! It's me! Little useless Peridot!

 **LAPIS:** ( _Struggling_ ) Peridot…no…

 **PERIDOT:** Let her go! I'm the one you want, not her! Deal with…m-me…

The yellow Diamond thought about this, it was true what Peridot was saying. She looked at Lapis, struggling in her hand…tears were flowing out of Lapis's eyes, as yellow diamond squeezed her more, a crack appeared on the blue gems neck, this brought a smile to yellow Diamonds face and then turned to look at Peridot, smiling evilly.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Do you…"love" this gem…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes, I do…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND** : And you've…had relations with this ugly looking gem? You've…fused?

 **PERIDOT:** Well…not quite fuse but…( _Slight blush_ )…something even better, something I didn't think was possible…! ( _Points with her handcuffed hands_ ) And she's NOT ugly! She's beautiful! She's the most beautiful gem I've ever known…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Hmph! Disgusting!

 **PERIDOT:** Please…just…let her go…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** I think it's only fair you get punished!

Yellow Diamond slams Lapis onto the hard floor with great force, the poor blue gem moans more in pain as the cracks on her slightly increase. Peridot screams but is again held back by the yellow Pearl, who produces a spare and points it to Peridot's neck, she gasps. The evil diamond then puts her heavy foot over Lapis, pressing down, squashing her…Lapis screams in pain. Then another crack was heard…the gem on Lapis's back finally cracked and her pupils disappear, revealing silver reflective-like eyes…again she screams. Peridot couldn't watch this any longer…she gritted her teeth, and manage to push the yellow spear away from her face, this took the yellow Pearl by surprise…but managed to to retaliate back by shoving the spear towards Peridot but with perfect timing, Peridot dodged out of the way, but getting her hands caught around the blade, she pulled down and managed to cut the yellow handcuffs with ease…and then another jolt by yellow Pearl by spinning around first but Peridot ducked and with luck, found an opening and upper-cutted the Pearl, thus dropping her spare…Peridot grabbed it…as soon as the yellow Pearl hit the floor, Peridot then shoved the spear through the Pearl's gem on her chest, it easy burst and cracked through her…she gasped and gagged, the only sound she could make before shattering in a cloud of yellow smoke and millions of pieces scattered everywhere. Peridot had impaled so hard that it went through the floor…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** MY SERVENT!?

Peridot breathed heavily. Lapis watched on with awe and delight but the pain still covered her body. Peridot then pointed at Yellow Diamond!

 **PERIDOT:** LET HER FUCKING GO!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** No! Watch her DIE!

The yellow Diamond raised her foot, ready to stamp and crush Lapis…Peridot was to far to run and save her. She screamed at the yellow diamond with all her might…just then her gem started to glow…it blinded the whole room, this stopped yellow Diamond for a while, as she covered her eyes with her arm from the blinding green light. Her visor then shattered as it felt like pain at first for Peridot but her screamed seemed to gentle and ease the pain…and something appeared from her head gem, she held her head tightly and fell to her knees…the item pushed its way out, in fact…two items came out and landed in front of Peridot…the light died down, aside from the two items that were glowing in front of her. Peridot gasped…they were both in the shape of guns…smooth green-looking marble guns, in the shape of a huge magnum. Peridot picked them up, holding them both in her hands.

 **PERIDOT:** Guns…? Prehnite Magnesium guns…? My…gem weapon…?

She held them proudly and with no hesitation pointed them at the Jasper's coming at her, she pulled the triggers and the bullets impacted into the Jaspers and simply making them explode and then pointed the guns at yellow Diamond, who by now saw she was in trouble. Peridot pulled the triggers and shot at Yellow Diamond, each impact forcing her back as she moaned, keeping a distance away from Lapis. Peridot started running towards Lapis, still firing away, hitting anywhere on the evil diamond, pushing her back…when the chambers were emptied, her gem would glow and refill the gun. Peridot emptied another chamber, the yellow diamond was getting the full impact of the bullets and smoke was clouding up her vision. Peridot slid on her side towards Lapis, who was in a bad way…though Lapis did look up at Peridot and smiled weakly but she couldn't get up. Peridot looked concerned, but managed to help Lapis up, who slumped her weight on the green gem. The room was full of thick smoke…a good chance to leave while the yellow diamond wasn't looking…Peridot knew yellow Diamond was still alive. Lapis limped but with the help of Peridot, they escaped the room.

There was an angry roar…and the smoke disappeared as the yellow diamond was in psycho phase. Her eyes were burning in anger and her sharp teeth gritted. She was now determined to destroy Peridot.

Meanwhile.

Peridot and Lapis moved as fast as they could, though Lapis was feeling very weak. Peridot knew this but they had to keep moving. A few more Jaspers came out but were easily handled by Peridot's gun. A few Ruby's tried to sneak attack them…but Lapis, took the sweat of Peridot's face and formed some ice spikes, sending them to the heads of the Ruby's, impacting and cracking through the eyes…the Ruby's screamed as they poofed into broken gem pieces. The two carried on moving.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Weakly_ ) Where…w-where are we going?

 **PERIDOT:** Control room!

 **LAPIS:** Why…?

 **PERIDOT:** I've…I've got an idea…I think…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles, changes the subject_ ) You called me beautiful again…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushes_ ) Yes, well…you are.

 **LAPIS:** Thank you.

 **PERIDOT:** Your welcome.

 **LAPIS:** I wish I'd known this side of you from the start. We could've spent more time together…

 **PERIDOT:** We…still can. There's still time for that.

 **LAPIS:** They won't let us…

 **PERIDOT:** Tough!

 **LAPIS:** I'm…v-very weak, Peridot…

 **PERIDOT:** Just hang on…we're nearly there.

After a few more shattered gems by Peridots weapons, they both managed to get to the control room, the control of the ship. To their surprise another Peridot was at the front but didn't seem to hear them come in…Peridot took this opportunity to gently put Lapis down, who whimpered as she slightly slumped against the wall…Peridot was careful but knew Lapis was badly damaged…the thought of the crack across the blue gems neck made her sad and yet angry…angry to what they did to her. Peridot then gently touched Lapis's face and whispered to her.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Whispers_ ) I'm going to get us home…I promise…

Lapis smiled and looked into Peridot's eyes. She then leaned forward, ignoring the pain and gently pulled Peridot's lips onto hers…this wasn't the time but Peridot couldn't help herself, as she gained acceptance to Lapis passionate kiss and their tongues gently wrestled. The memories of their magical night came flooding back…but Peridot had to break up the kiss, Lapis understood and still kept her smile, giving Peridot a "good luck" smile. Peridot stared shaking.

Peridot made her gem glow and filled up the chamber of her guns…heading straight for the lime-coloured Peridot. The lime gem turned around to see Peridot running towards her…she panicked and tried to call for back-up but Peridot shot at the communication devise, making the lime gem scream in a wimpy whimper. Peridot had the gun ready to shot, pointing at the lime Peridot.

 **LIME PERIDOT:** Wait, wait! You…y-you can't shoot me!

 **PERIDOT:** Why not!

 **LIME PERIDOT:** We're the same! We're the same gem!

 **PERIDOT:** Same gem, different personalities. I've changed. I've seen what we're representing and I don't like it. Fuck Yellow Diamond!

 **LIME PERIDOT:** How…dare you defy our leader, our Diamond!

 **PERIDOT:** Turn this ship back to Earth!

 **LIME PERIDOT:** Hail, Yellow Diamond!

 **PERIDOT:** I said, turn this ship around back to Earth!

 **LIME PERIDOT:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Huh, you can't shoot me. You can't shoot your own. I'm a Peridot and so are you…shooting me will be like shooting yourself! We're the same!

 **PERIDOT:** No. ( _Pulls back the trigger_ ) Not really. I'm a one of.

The blast was quick and the Lime Peridot's face shatters through the bullet impact explosion. The pretty much headless gem then flops to the floor before poofing into little broken pieces. Just then, the yellow coloured room became a frantic flashes of red. A red alert message appeared on all screens…Peridot was confused by this but only to notice that the control panel to steer the ship had been shot, as the bullet hole fizzed out some sparks.

The ship wasn't in control.

 **PERIDOT:** Ah, shit…that wasn't meant to happen…

Peridot quickly jumped into the seat…the yellow panel then became red also. She pushed her hands into the panel…trying to take over the ship but this caused her to back off as the panel didn't recognize her identity and thus giving her a violent static shock…she even tried to change the rotation of the ship but it was no use. The ship was out of control…it didn't help that the ship was going to collide into something…though Peridot found this awkwardly weird that it was heading straight to Earth. A collision towards Earth…Peridot then brought up the key messages and Emergency instructions to a crash.

 _In case of the ship, for any reason, to lose control, it will head for the nearest planet filled with life._

In all the planets that had organic life…Earth was the nearest one.

The emergency messaged disappeared with the final words of: Hail, Yellow Diamond. Our deaths will bring new life for our future gems.

 **PERIDOT:** No…no, no, NO! Anything but Earth, why did it have to be Earth?

Another thing that caught her eye on the monitor…was that yellow Diamond was on her way and she was angrier than ever. A quick glimpse that Peridot saw was that the so-called flawless diamond had scratched markings on her.

 **NOTE: I just want to be clear that it's a different Limed Peridot and not the one crushed by Yellow Diamond.**

 **Next chapter will be up next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Only Fuse with You**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain some swearing.**

 _In case of the ship, for any reason, to lose control, it will head for the nearest planet filled with life._

In all the planets that had organic life…Earth was the nearest one.

The emergency messaged disappeared with the final words of: Hail, Yellow Diamond. Our deaths will bring new life for our future gems.

 **PERIDOT:** No…no, no, NO! Anything but Earth, why did it have to be Earth?

Another thing that caught her eye on the monitor…was that yellow Diamond was on her way and she was angrier than ever. A quick glimpse that Peridot saw was that the so-called flawless diamond had scratched markings on her…but that's all it was, just scratching's. Basically Peridot's new-found weapon didn't even penetrate the yellow diamond, it took a few shoots just to make little damage. Peridot knew Yellow Diamond was tough, she should've thought this through, a yellow diamond is the strongest substance. It was at this time when Peridot started to panic…the ship was heading to Earth, Yellow Diamond was making her way to the control room and they had no way to escape. Peridot looked at the panel…she found the source to close the door, the heavy doors slammed shut but knew this wouldn't keep Yellow Diamond out forever. Peridot sighed and then punched the control panel, though this didn't do anything but only to let out her frustrations. She looked up at the flashing monitors…though one was showing how far away from Earth they were. 20 minutes. This ship was travelling fast…at it's speed, it could pretty much destroy three quarters of the planet, if not all. Peridot began to well up, tears were forming…until she heard a sweet sound, calling her name.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…?

Peridot quickly rubbed her eyes to rid of the tears…she took a deep breath and walked over to Lapis. Even without her pupils, her eyes were still lovely to look at, even if a little eerie…Lapis produced a weak smile to Peridot, who sat next to her, holding her hand.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Weak_ ) We…c-can't escape can we…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Pause_ ) No…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Nods but still smiles_ ) That's okay…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Frowns_ ) Uh…what?

 **LAPIS:** It's okay. Yesterday was…( _Blushing_ ) Well, I'll never forget it, it was magical…it…it was amazing and it was with you…

 **PERIDOT:** Oh…I…

 **LAPIS:** I'm sorry for giving you a hard time.

 **PERIDOT:** Oh, Lapis, it's my fault…you shouldn't be the one saying sorry…

 **LAPIS:** Peridot-

 **PERIDOT:** No! I need to say this! I'm…I'm sorry for all the pain, I gave you. The hurt, the interrogation. God knows I didn't want to do it! But…I…it was just orders…fucking orders, which I now know was just yellow Diamonds bullshit! ( _Sighs sadly_ ) but still, I did it, I hurt you. I…I can't take back what I did to you…I never wanted to hurt you…( _Tears appearing_ ) I…dragged you into this. We're here because of me! I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry! How can you love me…considering what I did to you?

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…I love you because you knew what you did was wrong, not just that but… I…I saw your dream…

 **PERIDOT:** Ah, crap…

 **LAPIS:** No, listen…no one has ever thought about me like that before, I was always used for someone's scheme but you…you was the only gem that actually cared…for me…yes, you hurt me but…I forgive you because you showed me much, much more…you showed me true love…and that time we spent together at the barn, I'll never forget…( _Blushes_ ) Your touch…your love…( _Though weak, she manages to pull herself closer to Peridot, resting her head on the green gems shoulders_ ) I'm just glad, I'm with you right now…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Smiles_ ) I…wouldn't change it for the world…I love you, Lapis…

Just then, they were startled by a loud banging at the steel doors, the banging then became rapid. Peridot knew it was yellow diamond, not to mention she was shouting from the other side.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** I WILL DESTROY YOU, PERIDOT! YOU AND THAT BLUE BITCH! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! I'M THE HARDEST SUBSTANCE IN THIS GALAXY!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _An idea seems to appear_ ) Hardest…substance…?

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Suddenly, from nowhere, Peridot and Lapis was pushed away from each other by some invisible force and again, in a flash they were both surrounded in separate yellow bubbles. They both panicked, but the bubble was like a solid prison. They looked at each other, screaming each other's names but…they couldn't hear each other's call, the solid bubble prison was sound proof. Garnet gasped and then gritted her teeth, calling up her weapons from her hands, her round fists as strong as steel and with no hesitation, she punched Peridots yellow bubble…but the impact bounced, not making a dent, Garnet tried again, even harder this time, she impacted into the bubble and still it made no dent._

 ** _GARNET:_** _Diamond shield…? The hardest substance. I…I can't…(_ _Peridot was looking on worried and by the looks of it, trying to encourage Garnet to try again_ _) I can't break it!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Come on, break it! (_ _Though Garnet couldn't hear_ _)_

 ** _GARNET:_** _(_ _Seeing Peridot panic_ _) I can't break it! It's to strong!_

The flashback had ended. The diamond bubbles, it was the perfect idea.

 **PERIDOT:** Wait, here!

Lapis didn't want her to leave but Peridot ran to the control panel, the flashing red lights becoming a nuisance and almost blinding. Peridot surveyed the panel and put her guns down. She then put her hands through the water-like panel and then her eyes became red, with pink code statically whizzing in her eyes. She could see the code…and tried to find access to the bubble shields, surprisingly she was still authorized to access some of the log-ins. She searched and finally found the file to bring up a bubble shield and pin-point its location…but…there was a catch. Peridot cursed as she found out that the red alert had dumbed down the power supply and could only activate one bubble shield. She turned to look at Lapis and smiled weakly…then she pinpointed Lapis's location, it was ready to surround her.

Then another crash at the steel doors, a yellow hand had managed to pierce through the heavy doors. Peridot yelp at this but carried on. She wanted to find something else…she whizzed through the files, moved her hands as the cursor and saw, in clear writing…self-destruct. Peridot chuckled to herself…the scenario: Get Lapis to safety and blow the ship up, with her and yellow diamond on board. She chuckled even more that is this the only option…considering the bubble shields couldn't hold more than one person. She then activated the self-destruct button. 7 minutes, the ship would blow and in theory be nowhere near Earth. The timer was now all over the monitors. Lapis saw this and gasped frightenly. Peridot then ripped off some of the panel, only enough so she could activate the bubble, the strange panel was floating with Peridot's hands still strangely sunk into it, her red eyes hadn't changed but seemed to glitch now…she walked over to Lapis. Yellow Diamond was still screaming in rage and punching through the door, making the hole bigger, she could tell what Peridot had done.

Peridot kneeled down to Lapis.

 **LAPIS:** Your…g-going to blow up the ship?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sly_ ) Looks like it…

 **LAPIS:** Then how are we…?

Just then a yellow bubble formed around Lapis, keeping her seeled…Peridot made sure the force field wasn't on to cause Lapis pain. Lapis smiled a little as this would keep her save but this was quickly replaced with concern as she just saw Peridot look down, disheartened.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…w-what are you waiting for? ( _Though Peridot couldn't hear, she knew that Lapis was questioning why she wasn't bubbling herself_ ) Peridot! PERIDOT?!

Peridot looked up as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 **PERIDOT:** I'm sorry…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Banging the bubble with her fist_ ) Peridot, what are you doing?

 **PERIDOT:** I've…to stay here…

 **LAPIS:** Peridot! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BUBBLE YOURSELF!

Peridot could easily lip read…and just stared at Lapis and slowly shook her head in a "I can't" fashion

Peridot released she could produce a hologram of words for Lapis to see. A screen appeared in front of Lapis, a black canvas screen and then some green writing appeared as Peridot moved her eyes and hands on the semi control panel.

 _I can't come with you._

 **LAPIS:** ( _Starts crying_ ) Why? WHY?

Peridot sighs and types up more letters into words in front of Lapis.

 _The bubble uses up too much energy. I can only produce one. I'm staying here._

 **LAPIS:** ( _Shakes her head_ ) No…

 _I'm…sorry…_

 **LAPIS:** No! No, no, NO! There…t-there must be another way? THERE MUST BE!

 _I'm sorry…there is no other way…_

 **LAPIS:** ( _Grits her teeth_ ) You…you can't do this to me! You can't! You've got to come with me! I…I…

 _I…can't…_

 **LAPIS:** Peridot! Don't leave me! Please! Don't…( _Breaks down_ )…l-leave me…I need you! Please don't…leave…m-me…

 _I'll always be with you. Always and forever._

 **LAPIS:** Please, not like this…

 _I love you, Lapis Lazuli. My beautiful gem._

 **LAPIS:** NOOOO!

 **PERIDOT:** Goodbye.

And with that, Peridot activates the bubble, sending the coordinates to Earth, not far from where the barn stood. And then, Lapis disappeared, safe from the ship, safe from yellow Diamond…but away from her love. Never to be seen by her own eyes again.

Peridot couldn't hold back her tears and even though she was scared, she knew she wanted Lapis to be safe and away from here. Just then the steel doors where no more and Yellow Diamond entered the room, kicking the broken down doors in her way. Peridot wiped her tears and ran to the broken control panel to pick up her guns she put down, just missing the forceful punch from yellow diamond, badly denting the floor where Peridot had stood. The Yellow Diamond grunted in frustration and turned to look at the green gem with furious anger as her diamond shaped pupils where filled with flames of hate. Peridot fills the chambers of her guns with her head gem. Yellow Diamond stared at the flashing signs of the destruction that was soon to happen. 4 minutes left.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Starts to laugh_ ) Is this really the best you can do?

Peridot's weapons were loaded and points the guns at the huge yellow diamond, who by now was slowly walking forward. Peridot emptied a chamber but yellow diamond just took it, each bullet just bouncing off her, not one causing an injury or even a scratch…she carried on walking forward. Peridot gulped but unloaded her other gun…pulling the trigger rapidly but still the bullets couldn't even make an impact, impalement or dent. Aside from the scratching's earlier, that were slowly healing, the yellow was…flawless.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Do you really think this will destroy me? Blowing up the ship? HA! You stupid, useless, pathetic little Peridot! I…am Yellow Diamond, I AM FLAWLESS! I AM THE HARDEST SUBTANCE IN THIS GALAXY! I…cannot be destroyed. ( _Points_ ) You, on the other hand…are weak, a simple Peridot. You not survive this explosion.

Peridot tries to run but yellow diamond turns and quickly snatches poor Peridot in her hand and starts squeezing her in the grasp and brings her closer to her face.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** And once I survive. I'll bring my army of dedicated followers and other diamonds to see that this planet Earth is destroyed. ( _Peridot starts to crack as one trails over her neck_ )…but first I'll destroy Lapis. I'll hurt her…I'll cause her pain and I'll make her suffer a slow painful death! You haven't saved her; you've just prolonged her suffering! And I'm going to enjoying listening to her SCREAM!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Struggling_ ) Don't…you…touch…her!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Every touch will be PAIN! And you won't be able to save her! I WILL DESTROY THAT UGLY, LOOKING GEM!

Yellow Diamond squeezed Peridot again…the crack then ran over her right eye, bits of her face were chipping away, she was dying and she could feel it…the pain was unbearable. Her vision was going…darkness was arriving but then she saw Lapis, in her vision…dancing.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis…

 _Peridot's visions_

 _Lapis was spinning around, her skirt following her every move. So…delicate…so graceful._

 _THEN CUT TO: Lapis biting her lip as Peridot was kissing her over the neck and Peridot's gentle green hands went up the dress. Lapis smiled and moaned._

 _AAHH!_

 _CUT TO: Peridot looking into Lapis eyes. The grey blanket covering them._

 _ **PERIDOT:**_ _I love you, Lapis._

 _ **LAPIS:**_ _(Gently touches Peridot's face) I love you to, Peridot!_

The visions disappeared and though more cracks appeared over Peridot's face, she gritted her teeth and produced enough strength to at least have the last say. Her gem started glowing, as did she.

 **PERIDOT:** She's…NOT UGLY! YOU'RE THE UGLY ONE! YOU…FUCKING CLOD!

The yellow diamond had uncontrollable anger and was about to slam Peridot onto the floor, into a million of pieces. She raised the green gem but then…pain was felt in the grasp of Yellow diamonds hand.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** AHHGR! WHAT? What the…?

Peridot was pretty much limping but still alive but badly weak. Yellow diamond dropped her. Peridot landed hard but not enough to shatter but still winced in pain, as her strong green glow died down. Yellow diamond started screaming…her hand was…burning?

Steam was mixing in with smoke as the Yellow Diamond's hand was melting as if dipped in lava, her hand was nothing but mush that dripped into a molten of diamond but this was impossible. The yellow diamond screamed as she never felt this pain before, she backed off, white lines were spreading up her arm and body but still melt quickly…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** WHAT IS THIS? WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Peridot didn't have the answer but smiled at the sight. A diamond was melting but from what…Peridot? Maybe. What did it matter anyway? The melting practically took away the yellow diamonds arm and making its way to the shoulder and neck…the yellow diamond panicked, falling to her knees…the white lines spreading all over the body now…cracking her.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** HOW? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? ( _Gasps_ ) IT HURTS!

Peridot used the last of her strength, a filled the gun chamber with one bullet, it was lucky her gem was yet cracked. The gun was loaded and pointed the gun at yellow diamond. Surely this one bullet could be enough to destroy the yellow diamond.

 **YELLOW PERIDOT:** A PERIDOT? HOW COULD A PERIDOT DO THIS?

 **PERIDOT:** I'm not just a Peridot. I'm a Crystal Gem!

After the cheesy one liner, Peridot pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out of the chamber, flying like it was in slow motion…heading for the yellow Diamonds head. The yellow Diamond then screamed her last words.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The bullet smashed into the yellow diamonds head, making her eyes twist and crack and then the white lines becoming more cracks, glowed bright and the yellow diamond exploded into millions of pieces, some dissolving into dust. The explosion pushed Peridot off her feet with great force and violently chucked her through the window, smashing the strong glass…she gasps her last sound as she poofed into a little green gem, spinning viscously in space but speeding towards Earth, hopefully soon enough, she might reach Earth's atmosphere.

The self-destruct bomb was on its final seconds.

5…4…3…2…1…

0.

 **NOTES: I'm gonna stop right there. Yes, there are some mislead illogical moments in this but…it's just a story.**

 **Next chapter will be up next week.**

 **Oh yes, if you're a Lapidot fan. I suggest you look for the comics called Falling Star (I think) and Another History/Anti-Freeze. Both are absolutely amazing and I especially love Peridot's design in the later chapters of Falling Star (Again, I think that's the title).**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Only Fuse with You**

 **NOTES: Here it is, the last chapter. This story will now be M-Rated (18 plus), it's just over the borderline of what could be accepted in a T-Rated story.**

 **It's a long chapter due to it wouldn't have worked if I split it into two.**

 **This chapter will contain swearing and sexual themes.**

 _I'll never see her again…_

 _I don't know where I am…or at least where I'm going…_

 _I…I guess I could just…form another body. Improve myself and rid of the old me._

 _I just hope…I see her beautiful smile again._

Back on Earth.

It was dark, as the smoke was still bellowing from the once stood barn. Two gems where next to each other. Ruby and Sapphire. They glistened from the shining moon. Just then, a flash of light was zipping passed them…a bright spotlight came from a distance and then slowly got closer and closer…

Pearl had a source of light coming from her gem stone, it was clear as day as she made the surrounding area seem like day time. She spotted the two gems easily and rush to their aid, Amethyst was right behind her as was Steven, holding a torch that wasn't in comparison to Pearl's bright source.

 **PEARL:** Oh my God! Garnet?!

She kneeled down to the two gems, she surveyed them, gently picking them up and thank goodness, they were flawless, not a crack in them.

 **PEARL:** ( _Sighs with relief_ ) They're fine…

 **STEVEN:** What happened?

 **PEARL:** Seems they were forced apart…

Just then, the two gems in Pearl's hands started to glow, floating in mid-air and both formed their respectable shapes, their bodies were pure light, of their colours and then became figures…shaping them into regular body form. Ruby and Sapphire appeared and seemed unhurt. Sapphire floated to the ground gently, while Rudy fell hard on the grass, almost clumsily, the raging red gem quickly got and turning to Sapphire.

 **RUBY:** Are you okay?

 **SAPPHIRE:** I'm fine, Ruby!

They embraced in a quick hug.

 **RUBY:** You're not hurt?

 **SAPPHIRE:** ( _Chuckles_ ) You worry too much, I said I'm fine. What about you?

 **RUBY:** It's you I worry about…

 **SAPPHIRE:** I know you do~

They both kissed and kept their tight hugging embrace. Sapphire giggled slightly, Steven adverted his eyes away as he thought it was a little to soppy. Pearl, blushed a little but really wanted to know what happened…it wasn't every day that Garnet would be defeated in this case.

 **PEARL:** ( _Hesitant_ ) I'm sorry to break up your…uh…t-thing but what happened?

 **RUDY:** ( _Clenches her fist_ ) That…that damn yellow diamond split us apart! Some sort of Diamond ray…?

 **SAPPHIRE:** Diamond blast. It's supposed to destroy gems in a single shot.

 **AMETHYST:** Then…why didn't it destroy you both?

 **SAPPHIRE:** Because the blast can only destroy one gem and technically it did but only while we were Garnet. It cannot destroy two gems while fused.

 **AMETHYST:** That sounds odd.

 **RUBY:** We stayed in our gems until it was safe to come out. We couldn't match the power what yellow diamond had. We…we had no choice…

 **PEARL:** Well, lucky you were fused.

 **SAPPHIRE:** Yes!

 **RUBY:** ( _Pulls Sapphire closer_ ) It could never destroy what we got~

 **SAPPHIRE:** ( _Smiles and blushes_ ) No, never.

They kiss again, as light surrounds them, both their bodies fuse into one, making a taller figure and within seconds Garnet appears.

 **GARNET:** ( _Straightens her visor_ ) For I'm the power of two!

The gems were pleased to see Garnet as was Steven.

 **STEVEN:** But what happened to Peridot and Lapis?

 **GARNET:** ( _Bows her head slightly_ ) I…couldn't help them. They we're captured in bubble force shields. ( _Looks at her hands_ ) I…couldn't break them free. They were taken to the ship!

 **PEARL:** ( _Concerned_ ) Oh, if we'd have known… we would've got here sooner!

 **GARNET:** No one could've done anything…

 **STEVEN:** Then we must save them! They must be scared!

As if on cue, a yellow light appeared right near them, they turned to see Lapis was in this bubble, and within seconds, the bubble disappeared around Lapis and made her slump to the ground. She whimpered feeling very weak, the others gasped…as Steven and Garnet put their arms around her, to keep her upright, though for Steven, she was slightly heavy.

 **PEARL:** Lapis! Oh my God, are you alright?!

 **LAPIS:** ( _Crying_ ) Peridot…s-she's still on the ship!

 **STEVEN:** Why didn't she come with you?

 **LAPIS:** She…couldn't….

 **STEVEN:** Why?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Sniffs_ ) The ship was activated to collide with the Earth…because of an accident. She…s-she then decide to activate the self-destruct on the ship…

 **PEARL:** Oh no…

 **LAPIS:** There wasn't enough power to…s-save herself! She…( _Breaks down_ )…she saved me…

 **STEVEN:** There must be a way to help her!

 **LAPIS:** ( _Realizes_ ) Wait…( _To Steven_ ) Heal me!

 **STEVEN:** What…?

 **LAPIS:** You have healing powers. You healed me once, now do it again!

 **STEVEN:** Uh…o-okay…

Garnet supported Lapis, as Steven licks his hand and gently touches Lapis gem. Another blinding light appeared on her back, as the blue gem glows beautifully and the cracks around Lapis disappear…her eyes revert back to normal as her blank less eyes make pupils reappear and then her gem closes the cracks and is back as if brand new. Lapis grits her teeth and then produces her water wings, pushing Garnet away. Lapis then starts flapping her wings and lifts off the ground before Garnet grabs one of her legs.

 **LAPIS:** What are you doing? LET GO OFF ME!

 **GARNET:** I can't let you fly back up there, Lapis!

 **LAPIS:** LET GO! PERIDOT NEEDS ME!

 **GARNET:** THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO-

Just then, the night sky turned to a brief flash of daylight as the sky brightened up, a huge ball of orange and yellow could be seen afar, the sound of rumble then followed along with a strong gush of wind which came from the explosion. Lapis dropped to the ground as her wings disappeared. It was the ship…the self-destruct had finally come to its last countdown. As the others shielded from the strong wind, Lapis looked up in disbelief…her eyes started to fill with tears and then she started to shake, she clenched her hands digging into the cold grass, ripping some blades of green and then she screamed into the sky…as the fireball died down.

 **LAPIS:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PERIDOT! MY PERIDOT!

Her screamed echoed throughout the land and into the sky. She bowed her head as the tears easily dripped down her blue smooth cheek, soon became uncontrollable as her face was flooded. The others just looked on at the sky with sadness…it was the first time they had all felt helpless and that an innocent gem had died. Peridot had sacrificed herself for the gem she loved. Steven was welling up as well. Pearl and Amethyst held onto each other, tears rolling down them. Garnet just looked up, disappointed with herself that she couldn't do anything…

Steven slowly walked over to Lapis and sat next to her…he wasn't sure what to say but instead he raised his hand to touch her shoulder, he hesitated at first but then decided to show his remorse. Lapis looked up at Steven…and then looked away crying more of her tears.

 **LAPIS:** She's gone Steven…( _Again Steven wasn't sure what to say_ ) I..I had so much to tell her…so much to…s-say…

 **STEVEN:** I'm…sorry, Lapis…

 **LAPIS:** I…n-need her, with me…( _Looks at Steven_ ) I loved her…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Nods_ ) She…loved you too.

 **LAPIS:** She done so much for me…( _Sniffs_ ) and I did nothing…she…s-she gave me so much and I gave her nothing…

 **STEVEN:** That's not true, Lapis. You did more than you think for Peridot.

 **LAPIS:** Huh…?

 **STEVEN:** You…were her everything. It…was the first time she'd seen anything so…beautiful

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _I've never seen someone so…beautiful before._

 **STEVEN:** She had a reason to be happy and it was because of you, Lapis. You gave her more than you think…

Lapis sobs even more before Garnet takes seat next to her.

 **GARNET:** Steven's right. You gave a lot to Peridot…and she knew that as well.

Lapis cries some more as the others sat around the poor sobbing blue gem, hunched in close. Thinking of the fallen gem that was taken away from them…especially Lapis, with the short time they spent together it really felt an eternity that was taken to soon. The gems and Steven shared Lapis's sorrow.

 **GARNET:** Peridot was a Crystal Gem. A brave gem…even though she's gone, she'll never be forgotten.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Shakes her head_ ) I don't want her g-gone, I want her here…i-in my a-arms…

Garnet sighs, as there wasn't really anything else she could say, or anyone else for that matter. It was just a time for sorrow. As the others wept…Amethyst wiped her eyes and saw something glow in the sky, a twinkle at first…and then took no notice of it but then it twinkled again in the same place.

 **AMETHYST:** Uh…guys…? ( _The others turn to her, except Lapis_ ) There's…something flashing in the sky…

The others look up to where Amethyst was pointing and they could see the same twinkle, it was faint at first but after a few seconds of looking the twinkle became rapid and then eventually a light…a dot in the sky…a green dot...

 **STEVEN:** It's green?

 **PEARL:** Wait…could it be…?

Lapis then gasped as she opened her eyes and stood up, also looking to where the green dot was.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…?

The green dot was clearly seen now and though not by much it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. The gems and Steven looked on in awe and then the green dot seemed to have a fiery light around it.

 **GARNET:** Whatever it is, it's coming in at a rapid speed, it's just hit the Earth's atmosphere.

Garnet was right, this thing was coming in at a speed that could kill anything in its path. Garnet look at its projectory, it wasn't going to land near them but this thing could still harm…and within minutes the greenish fireball flew over the gems, while still in the sky and was going to land not too far away from them. The fireball had left a trail of smoke and strange light so the gems and Steven followed it. Within a few more minutes they heard a bang, a rupture making a small tremor…they were close. Lapis was tired of running and produced her water wings and flew into the air to get a better view…though it was dark in the air, she could still see something, glowing on the ground. Green. The other gems were still a long way off, so Lapis made the quick flight towards the green light.

A few moments later.

Garnet was cutting through the hedges as the source lead them to a field, though Steven climbed over a gate. Daybreak was about make its appearance as the sky became a ray of dark pink and violet, though still dark that Pearl had to use her head gem stone for a spotlight of light. They could see a figure a few hundred yards away from them…aside from the figure in front of them, they all noticed that whatever it was flying towards earth had landed quite fiercely and slid across the Earth's ground and ripping through the crust to make a huge crate-like damage and lots of grass, soil and crust just piled up from the falling objects decent into the ground. As the gems got closer, they could see it was Lapis…who was on her knees, her head tilted down slightly. They all called her name…she stood up and the others stopped in her tracks. Lapis then slowly turned around…she was smiling while tears we're still dripping down her cheek but she was holding something, both her hand covering it but it glowed but just a little, probably through the heat of the decent and the others looked on, curious of what she found. Lapis's smile widened.

 **LAPIS:** She…she made it…

Lapis lifted her hand that had clasp the object and the others gasped…it was a green gem, a Peridot gem. It was undamaged. Flawless.

 _I just hope…I see her beautiful smile again._

It had been a few hours now…

Steven decided it would be a good idea to rest back at ancient beachside temple, as it would be a safe place for Peridot to find her form. Lapis was in the lounge part of the room, lying on one of the sofas and staring at the green gem that was wrapped around a towel. She waited patiently for her loved one to wake up and didn't leave the green gems sight. The other gems would ask Lapis how Peridot was doing but the same questions would have the same answer.

 **LAPIS:** She's…taking her time…

With Lapis's answering like that, she would get these three responses from the gems:

 **GARNET:** Be patient. She is finding herself. It's also best to rest in the gem. Once she's ready, she'll let you know. Give her time…it's always the best way.

 **PEARL:** I'm sure at this very moment, she's thinking of you. It won't be long now…

 **AMETHYST:** She's just a nerd, she'll be fine.

 **STEVEN:** Hmm, I would listen to Garnet's advice…

About an hour was gone. Pearl and Amethyst went back to their "rooms" through the temple doors. Garnet was sitting watching TV with Steven, though she seemed to be zoning in and out of it. Lapis, of course, never took her eyes off the green gem.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Sighs_ ) I miss you, Peridot. I miss you so much…

Gems are not known for sleeping but it's something they can do…but Lapis was feeling a little drained and mostly tired. She blinked a few times but her eye lids were getting heavy…she took one last glimpse of the Peridot gem before she closed her eyes.

Though with her eyes closed, she saw a change in in light…she opened them, sat up quickly and gasped…Peridot's gem was floating in the air. The green light lit up the whole room, making Steven and Garnet notice as well, they looked on with awe.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…?

 **GARNET:** She's ready.

The light made an outline of a female figure, the hair seemed to be a different shape, though the bust and hips were the same, her arms and legs were a tiny bit longer. Clothe-like material were appearing as well…soon Peridot became one. As her completed body gracefully floated down to the floor…her eyes were closed as the gem was doing the last touches of Peridot. Soon, the light died down…and as soon as she touched the floor, she opened her eyes. Lapis couldn't believe what she was seeing…it was her love in front of her.

Peridot looked at her hands to see that she was formed again. She chuckled in disbelief with a little relief at the same time. Peridot's appearance was changed but only so slightly. She was wearing a bikini-like tight half-tank top in dark green with a yellow star in the middle, and dark leggings with small stars at the kneecaps, and she wore arm length, fingerless silk gloves in black…her visor was back but more yellow this time but a hole big enough for her gem to be exposed but her hair was like a half top of a star shape, pointing on the top and sides. She started to chuckle even more that she couldn't believe it worked.

But before she could get a word in, she was jumped on and landed hard on the floor…she acknowledges it was Lapis, who was crying with joy, embracing the welcome back moment, Peridot didn't care, she was glad to see Lapis, as was Lapis to Peridot. They both laughed and rolled around on the floor, before Lapis covered Peridot with kisses and trying to control her tears.

 **LAPIS:** I thought I'd never see you again…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Smiles_ ) It was thinking of you that bought me back…

They hugged again, with a tighter embrace.

 **LAPIS:** Don't do that to me! Don't ever leave me again…

 **PERIDOT:** I promise, Lapis, I'll never leave you x

With the corner of her eye, she could see Garnet walking over to them, while Steven was blushing for the both of them and smiled cheekily. Garnet held out her hand to Peridot, who accepted the other. Lapis climbed off and Garnet pulled Peridot up.

 **GARNET:** Welcome back.

 **PERIDOT:** T-Thank you…

 **GARNET:** Not a lot of gems would have done what you did. I'm proud of you.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Shyly_ ) Thanks.

 **GARNET:** ( _Stretches out her hand_ ) You really are a Crystal Gem. Welcome to the team.

Peridot again accepted Garnet's shake and they shook hands. Garnet didn't say much else except a thumbs up and a smile. Steven then went off to find Pearl and Amethyst to tell them the good news. Garnet was about to go to her own warp door. Lapis held Peridot's hand, Peridot smiled at the beautiful blue gem but…Peridot had something on her mind and maybe only Garnet could possibly answer.

 **LAPIS:** I know you've just come back…but can we go for a walk…?

 **PERIDOT:** Sure. ( _Looks at Garnet_ ) But…I just need to ask Garnet something first. ( _kisses Lapis on the cheek_ ) I'll meet you outside.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles_ ) Okay.

Roughly an hour later.

Greg and Steven were at the barn, clearing away all the rubble that was caused by the Yellow diamonds ship. If anything it was a bonus as Greg wanted to knock the place down a rebuild from scratch. Greg was lifting the heavy bits of rubble while Steven was sweeping away the small debris…Greg watched his son proudly but sighed a little. Greg dumped the rubble in a huge cart and walked over to Steven.

 **GREG:** Steven, are you sure you want to be here?

 **STEVEN:** Why wouldn't I?

 **GREG:** Well…I would've thought you'd be on a…oh, I dunno, a mission with the other gems?

 **STEVEN:** Nah, it's okay. I'd rather help you. Besides, Peridot and Lapis need a place to live.

 **GREG:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Your just like your mother. Always thinking of others.

Steven smiles, it was always nice to be complemented and compared to his heroic mother but as he was sweeping, he noticed something grey…he questioned this and picked it up from the dirt. Steven gasped in awe as he couldn't believe what he had found.

 **STEVEN:** Wow!

 **GREG:** What you got there, kiddo?

 **STEVEN:** Peridot's tape recorder. She must've fixed it.

 **GREG:** And…it survived the blast?

 **STEVEN:** Guess so. ( _Presses the rewind button_ )

 **GREG:** Maybe you should give that back to Peridot, son…

 **STEVEN:** It'll be alright. I…just wanna see if Peridot said anything about Lapis.

 **GREG:** That's…a little personal, didn't Garnet warn you about stuff like this?

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles_ ) It'll be fine!

Steven doesn't let the tape finish as he was too eager to see what was on the tape. He then pressed play. It was muffed at first…but Steven and Greg could hear some whispering, then eventually some easily heard moaning. Greg's eyes then became wide in slight horror.

 _ **LAPIS**_ **(Cassette):** __ _Oh…God, Peridot. Keep…k-keeping going…mmm…ah, AHH Oh Peridot! Your…y-your gonna MAKE ME…-AAHH AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Greg at this point is horrified while Steven listen in with confusion.

 _ **PERIDOT (Cassette)**_ **:** _(Spitting sound) Ah, w-what the hell…? What is this substance?_

On cue, Greg snatches the tape recorder off Steven and quickly turns it off, he blushes in embarrassment while Steven just looks on innocently.

 **STEVEN:** What…were they doing, dad…?

 **GREG:** N-Nothing, Steven! Nothing! I…I think we should give it back to Peridot. We shouldn't have listened to it. This is…uh…personal, very, VERY personal. Fancy this being the only thing not to be destroyed...?! (Wipes his worrying sweat and whispers to himself) Thank God, it wasn't a video recorder…

Meanwhile.

Peridot and Lapis were walking through the woods, not far from where the barn once stood. It was easy to get to places as Lapis could fly and found a nice peaceful secluded part of the forest. Lapis quickly explained that Steven said the leaves changed colour depending on the season and time of year…Peridot just stared at Lapis, taken away from her beauty.

 **LAPIS:** Anyway…what did you want with Garnet?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Chuckles and smiles_ ) Something…I already knew...

Peridot saying what she and Garnet spoke about: -

 _ **PERIDOT:**_ _Garnet…?_

 _ **GARNET:**_ _Yes, Peridot._

 _ **PERIDOT:**_ _Uh, up there on the ship then I was with Yellow Diamond…something happened, something…I…I've never seen before or even done. When Yellow Diamond grabbed me, I though, that was it…but then she…uh…then she started to…melt…?_

 _ **GARNET:**_ _(Chuckles slightly) Was Lapis on your mind?_

 _ **PERIDOT:**_ _(Blushes) Uh…y-yes and not to mention the mean things Yellow Diamond was saying about her._

 _ **GARNET:**_ _(Smiles) I see._

 _ **PERIDOT:**_ _So…w-what was it? What…made Yellow Diamond…melt…?_

 _ **GARNET:**_ _(Puts a hand on Peridot's shoulder) Love, Peridot. It was love. Your love for Lapis is the most powerful weapon you could ever have._

 _ **PERIDOT:**_ _(Sighs and smiles) I…guess I knew that._

 _ **GARNET:**_ _Don't ever lose it._

 _ **PERIDOT:**_ _I won't._

As Peridot finishes talking about what was said between her and Garnet, Lapis just stares into her loves eyes and drowns into sly thoughts. Peridot notices this and starts to blush…Lapis doesn't shy away as they both come in closer to each other…their lips slowly lock and both gain access to each other's mouths, while their tongues slowly wrestle…Peridot gently holds onto Lapis, as the kiss soon becomes fast and almost frantic…as Peridot backs away, trying to find something to lean on, she trips and pulls Lapis with her, they both yelp...Peridot falls on the grass with Lapis on top and they started giggling…before looking into each other's eyes. Lapis gives Peridot a naughty look…she then sits up and pulls her knot from blue sash ribbon, as she folds her arms to tease the cover up…the halter crop top becoming loose…and slides off her body. Peridot gulps…as Lapis giggles, leans forward…then smooths her hand down Peridot's leggings…Peridot gasped slightly, as she loved the feeling. Then Peridot kissed Lapis neck gently, she bit her lip and smiled, gasping happily as Peridot held on to Lapis's hips and sat up herself, sliding her gentle kiss from Lapis's neck down to her chest…as Lapis moaned, wanting more, feeling relaxed and then, she pushed her to find Peridot's access, who gasped, with heavy breathing

Once again…they connect their love, once again ecstasy took over their bodies, once again…they were one.

After a while…both were blushing from the heat of the moment, as sweat slowly seeped, they panted as they looked into each other's eyes as fluids had been swapped. They smiled, never wanted it to end…Lapis then rested her head on Peridot's chest and wrapped her arms around the green gem, as she Peridot, stroking the now damp blue hair.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Panting_ ) That was…amazing…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushing_ ) Yeah…

 **LAPIS:** Such a delicate touch.

 **PERIDOT:** Because a gem like you deserves it.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles and blushes_ ) I love you, Peridot.

 **PERIDOT:** I love you too, Lapis.

 **LAPIS:** Mmm. I hope this never ends…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Kisses Lapis's forehead_ ) It never will. I'll stay by you and love you forever and always~

Lapis loved those words as she relaxed in Peridot's arms and closed her eyes. Peridot just smiled and stared through the gap in the trees, looking at the beautiful sky. Then the green gem, had a thought, she knew Yellow Diamond wasn't the last of her kind…and she knew that there would be new obstacles in the way…but still, even that short negative thought couldn't interfere her positive outlook for the future…with Lapis.

 **THE END.**

 **There, finished. A cheesy ending. Sorry if the story is short for some, this chapter could've been two but thought against it. (As I said…)**

 **I kinda feel the title is misleading but…meh, I like it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

 **Again, thank you for the reviews. And a special thank you to Peridot the Gay, thanks for the support.**

 **Take care now.**

 **PizzaCatDavid.**


End file.
